Between the seasons
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: What happened with Sweets between seasons 9 and 10. Swaisy. Brennan/Sweets friendship. Rated for possible language and content in later chapters. Bones isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

Sweets sighed and ajusted his suit as he waited at the park Daisy texted him to meet her at. It was a beautiful a park, he had to admit, but he was just a little bit curious as to why Daisy had told him to meet her here. He really had to be at work, helping Booth with the conspiracy, but Daisy said it was important.

"Lance." Daisy's vioce sounded and he turned and smiled at her.

"Daisy!" He grinned, hugging her.

"Lance, you should sit." Daisy said, pulling out of the hug.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Sweets said, his brows scrunching as he sat down on a bench.

"No... I just have something to tell you and I'm not sure what you will think..." Daisy bit her lip and Sweets looked more confused. "You remember a few months ago, when we bumped into eachother... and we ended up at your apartment? Well started to feel sick two months after but I thought it was stress so I worked through it but then there was the weight and my boobs... Lance, I... Lance, I'm pregnant!" She finally blurted, searching his face desperately for a reaction.

"You... you are?" Lance whispered eyes wide.

"I am." She whispered, looking down at the ground, assuming he was going to reject her. Soon, she felt two hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see her sweet Lance's face smiling at her.

"That... that's great."

"Your happy?" She smiled back at him.

"Of course I am... we... we are going to have a baby!" Sweets laughed, hugging her.

"We are having a baby." She smiled.

"This great... unexpected, but great!" He laughed, holding her close.

"Your happy."

"I am."

"So... What are we going to do?" She asked, pulling away from the hug.

"You move in with me." Sweets said, squeezing her shoulders.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. Daisy, I'm going to do right by you, it's least I can do." Sweets smiled. "This, this life we made, this can be our new start. We can make it work. This baby is our chance, we can, we will, make it work. You always said it didn't make sense we couldn't make a go of it but I think we can. With a baby on the way we are half way there."

"You really think so?" She smiled up at him.

"I do."

"Will we... get married."

"Of course, it might take me a while to get the ring... but we will, eventually, promise."

"Thank you..." She smiled. "You're wonderful."

"No, you are. You are having a baby. My baby."

"I am."

They stood there and talked for hours, planning ouut thier lives together. They decided that they would tell the team the next day. It didn't happen. The night they planned to call the team together, just before Sweets was about the call the others to tell them to meet him at the bar he got a call of his own. Telling him that Booth was in the hospital.

################################################################################

Brennan walked slowly out of the holding cell and up towards the front of the building. The FBI had taken her into custody so she had to sit in a holding cell intill Angela came and bailed her out.

"Sweetie." Angela said, trotting up to her and giving her a hug.

"Thank you for bailing me out." Brennan said, hugging her back.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Angela said, pulling out of the hug. "You, are staying with me and Jack tonight. We picked up Christine from daycare. Now come on, Sweets is driving you to our house." Angela said, jabbing a thumb behind her at Sweets, who had a sleeping Christine in his arms.

"That's not nessary-"

"I insist." Sweets smiled, his dimples apearing. "Anything you need. And right now, you need a ride. Alot just happened to you, you don't have to do everything by yourself."

"Okay..." Brennan said, walking over towards him. "Here, I'll take Christine."

"No, no. I got her." Sweets assured, holding the child closer.

"Where is Hodgins?" Brennan asked, glancing about.

"He is at home, getting the place ready for you and Christine. Come on, lets get going, sweetie, you look exsausted." Angela said and Brennan nodded, following behind Sweets, who put the sleeping Christine in her carseat before getting into the drivers seat.

"Why are we driving in my car?" Brennan asked, sliding into the passenger side.

"So you have it go to work in, when you're ready of course." Sweets said as he started the car and drove off.

"You seem to have something on your mind." Brennan said, glancing over at her now silent driver. She had assumed he would be trying to give her advice, but he was strangely silent.

"It... It's not important." Sweets said, looking forward.

"I don't mind. I could use a distraction." Brennan shrugged still gazing at him.

"Look... If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Booth, he has a lot going on and I want to tell him in person." Sweets sighed, glancing at her briefly before looking back at the road.

"I promise."

"It's just... Daisy, she's pregnant. I'm the father." Sweets said, trying his best not to smile, given that his friend was almost killed and was going to jail he figured that smiling wouldn't be appropriate.

"Oh my gosh, and- you are happy about it?"

"Daisy and I are overjoyed." Sweets nodded.

"That is wonderful news, Sweets. Though, I can't say I'm surprised, I thought Daisy was showing signs of pregnancy but I figured it wasn't any of my business."

"Yeah well... yeah. She's pregnant."

"I assume she will be moving in with you? You seem like the kind that wants to, as Booth says, 'do right by' her. Are you going to get married?" She tilted her head at him.

"When I save up enough for a decent ring, yeah. I want it to perfect for her, she deserves that much concidering I knocked her up, you know?" Sweets shrugged a shoulder.

"Yes, that's very alpha male of you." Brennan said.

"Thank you?" Sweets said, but it was really a question.

"You're welcome." Brennan said before sucking on her lip. "Sweets...?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I tell Christine? About all this?" She whispered, looking back at her daughter.

"Well... That's a toughy. Just... tell her that daddy is going away for a while. At least for a few days before you tell her he's in jail. Just take it easy so you don't scare her." Sweets sighed.

"I'll have to move us... how do explain that?"

"Just.. tell her the truth. The old one was destroyed."

"Yes... That sounds best... though I will have to go back to the house and get our things."

"I'll help."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Thank you... you are a great friend, Sweets." She smiled at him.

"Come on." Sweets mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"You are, Booth would be proud."

"Awh, thanks... I'm just doing what he would be for me."

"It's very noble of you." Brennan nodded.

"I guess."

Silence filled the car again before Sweets spoke again.

"You know everything is going to turn out fine right? You are going to clear Booth's name. If anyone can do it, it's you. You're going to be fine." He looked over at her as he stopped at a red light.

"But will Booth be?"

"I... don't know. But I think he will."

"Why?"

"Because... he has you. You love him, and you'll be there for him when he gets out of prison."

"Thank you... I guess I feel a little better." She smiled and looked down at her feet.

"It's what I'm here for." Sweets smiled and took off as the light turned green.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So, this was supposed to be a one-shot but now I'm going to make it many many chapters.**

** Short, sucky start. Very sorry -u-"**

** Review, my duckies!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby, are you okay? Do you need help?" Daisy giggled as she watched her boyfriend drag in her bags.

"I got it, I got it. You go sit down. Rest." Sweets huffed, finally managing to fit himself through the door and into the apartment.

"Lance, I'm pregnant not chronicly ill." Daisy laughed, shaking her head before grabbing a bag. "You can't do it all."

"I can try." Sweets said, carrying the remianing bags over to their room.

"I don't want you to." She smiled, walking in after him and kissing his cheek. "I can unpack myself. You go sit down. You worked hard today."

"Fine. But I cook dinner." Sweets said, smiling softly before kissing her gently on the lips and leaving the room.

"Okay. Just try not to burn it."

"One time and she never forgets..." Sweets grumbled, shuffling from the room, not seeing Daisy's eyes rolling at him as he left. He went over and sat on the couch, covering his face with both hands as he plopped down. He had been so busy lately. He had profiles to do, agents to evaluate, and he was up to his eyeballs in paperwork between work and his trying to figure out something to get Booth out of jail. Plus, There was Daisy and Brennan. He was trying to help them both as much as he could. He had helped Brennan go and scavenge through what was left of her old house the other day. They had recovered most of their clothes and the vast majority of Christine's toys survived, exept the one's in the living room. Brennan had collected a few of her collectables that weren't destroyed, as well as a few other things that she had put into storage intill she found a house. He was really lucky that Daisy was so supportive of his efforts to help Brennan or he would be in deep trouble.

"Hello, Lance-a-lot." Daisy cooed, sitting next to him and snuggling close to him. He removed his hands and blinked at her. How long was he sitting there in thought? He shook the thought from his head before rapping an arm around Daisy.

"Hello, Miss Daisy." He said, kissing her cheek as she turned on the TV. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't start, Lance." Daisy gave him a sharp look.

"I'm the father of your child, I'm allowed to worry. Let me worry." He smiled, pressing his forehead against hers and looking onto her eyes.

"Fine." She said, relenting and smiling up at him tiredly. "I'm tired and your baby is sitting on my bladder."

"Awh." Sweets pouted at her playfully. "How's the morning sickness?"

"It's a lot better today." She smiled. "Gas is worse though."

"You don't have to tell me everything." Sweets shook his head, wrinkling up his nose. "Let's keep some mystery there."

"Hey, you asked how I was feeling." Daisy shrugged a shoulder. "Plus if we are going to be sharing a bed I figured you should know."

"You have a piont." Sweets quirked a brow before smiling and sliding a hand up her thigh and onto the growing bump on her stomach.

"Your hand is on my stomach." She smile, her eyes sparkling up at him.

"It is." He smiled, rubbing his thumb over her belly botton, which was a good three months from escaping and becoming an outy.

"Why?" She giggled.

"Your pregnant. This is my baby."

"We covered this already, baby." She laughed, her nose brushing up against his.

"We are having a baby." Sweets laughed kissing her softly on the lips.

"I think your brain is broken. How much sleep have you gotten?"

"I'm just happy..." He chuckled before moving to put his face by her stomach. "The baby's ear are developed right?"

"The baby isn't even kicking yet, babe." He wasn't really listening.

"Hi, Baby, I'm your daddy!" Sweets whispered to the small bump.

"They can't hear you."

"I'm gonna love you forever." He whispered, tracing a finger around her belly button.

"You aren't listening to me anymore are you?"

"You are going to be the cutest thing in a oncie and have the best family ever. Aunty Angela can teach you to paint and Uncle Hodgins will bring you a bunch of bug toys you want but you'll play with anyway. Then there is your Aunt Brennan and Uncle Booth, they are going to bicker alot but it's funny, you'll see. Aunt Cam seems like a real tough person but she's just a big softy so don't worry about that. There is Christine and Michael Vincent, they are a few years older then you but they are going love you. Promise." Sweets whispered into the belly.

"Baby." Daisy said, tears in her eyes and in her vioce. THAT caught his attension.

"What's wrong, Daisy? Did I do something wrong?" Sweets looked up and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"You really think that of them?" Daisy smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I do." Sweets said, hugging her. "Hormones?"

"Hormones." She confirmed, nodding into his shoulder.

"Okay." He smiled, patting her back.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan is moving from Angela's place to an apartment today. You should bring her something!" Daisy said, looking up at him with now happy eyes.

"Daisy it's nine at night, I'm sure she is putting Christine to bed." Sweets shook his head, poking her nose.

"Fine... but you are bringing her something tomorrow!" She said, poking his nose back.

"Okay." He nodded, coming to the conclusion that argueing with Daisy at this moment would result in him sleeping on the couch.

"You should make her that vegetarian lasagna that your mom taught you to make! She would love that!" Daisy grinned.

"If you say so..." Sweets said, nuzzling her softly.

"I do..." She smiled, giving her a hug. "I also say... that you are going to be the best daddy in the world." She sat his hand on her belly again.

"You seem certian about this." Sweets said, rubbing her belly.

"Because you are wonderful." Daisy burrowed her head into Sweets' shoulder. "Anyone one who helps other people as much as you do is going to a fantastic father."

"Thanks." He whispered before kissing her cheek again.

################################################################################

"Just a minute!" Brennan sighed, walking towards the door. There was someone at her door, knocking at a swift pace. She swung the door open to see Daisy and Sweets standing there.

"Hey there, Dr. Brennan... I brought food!" Sweets smiled awkwardly, holding up the contianer of lasagna.

"Yes, come in." Brennan said, letting them in. "I see you brought Daisy."

"Yes... She insisted." Sweets nodded, walking in with his girlfriend in tow.

"I'm sure she did." Brennan smiled before looking to Daisy. "Sweets tells me you are pregnant, how far along are you?"

"I'm nearly fifteen weeks. I'm even starting to show!" Daisy squealed happily.

"That's a little early to show for your first pregnancy." Brennan blinked at her.

"Wicks are notorious early showers." Daisy shrugged. "Can't seem to find a reason in science, it's just the way we are."

"Well some women show as early as week thirteen but thats usually in a second or third pregnancy."

"Well, I guess we are just special." Daisy smiled.

"The baby should start moving soon as well as start to hear." Brennan smiled. "It was very exciting for me to feel Christine move for the first time. I hope your experience is pleasant as well."

"I'm sure it will be." Daisy smiled back.

"Lasagna!" Sweets said, holding the dish up slightly.

"Right." Brennan said, taking the dish. "You two can go play with Christine while I make plates." Sweets and Daisy nodded in response before trotting over towards the main room where Christine was coloring.

"Uncle Sweets!" Christine giggled, smiling at her honorary uncle.

"Hey there, Christine! What are you doing there? Coloring?" Sweets said, squatting by the toddler. Daisy sat on the couch and smiled as the child showed him the picture she was trying to color.

Brennan smiled as she fixed the plates, looking over to her close friend. She watched as he complemented her picture, which was poorly colored, as Christine was only a little over two and a half. He was so good with Christine and he was being very helpful to her with this whole situation, especially given Daisy's... condition. This Sweets she knew now was far different from the one she knew just years ago. He was much more mature now, she liked it. She was positive Sweets would be a good father and with things being so uncertian and scary for her and Christine right now having that kind of positivity was comforting. It was something she was certian of, and that made her feel just a little more secure in this time of great stress.

She was now also certian that Sweets was going to be there for them as much as he could and that made her feel all the more stable as well... sometimes even safe. Like family did.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Another quick little chapter. There is going to be a lot of cuteness in this fic. watch out! :P**

** REVIEW MY DUCKIES :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Sweets sipped his tea as he wait in the diner, waiting for Dr. Brennan. They were having lunch today, which was something that they hadn't gotten do for awhile between working on the conspirasy and personal issues. After a minute, Brennan walked in.

"Hey there." Sweets smiled at the woman as she sat down.

"Hello." She said, sitting down.

"I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and ordered your usual for you." Sweets said, sitting his cup down.

"Thank you, it will certianly save us time." She said, sitting her purse aside. "So... how are things with Daisy?"

"Fine. She is settling into the appartment nice, much better than I expected really. Plus, she is having her midpregnancy ultrasound in two days and we are both really excited to go. We can't wait to find out the baby's gender." Sweets smiled, glancing to the side.

"She's only sixteen weeks pregnant, is she sure she wants to have her midpregnancy ultrasound so soon? I waited intill I was well into the twentyth week pregnant to go." Brennan looked at him with wide eyes.

"It wasn't really Daisy's choice. She wanted to wait intill her eighteenth week but the doctors want to get it done as soon as possible since she never had a first trimester ultrasound. The fact that she didn't know she was pregnant intill she was nearly fifteen weeks pregnant is also concerning. They are sure we will be able to tell the sex. Plus, she will be only a day or two away from week seventeen by then. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so." She shrugged.

"So... how are you? Have you visited Booth? Have you... told Christine yet?" Sweets asked before smiling at the waitress as their food was delivered.

"I have visited Booth... He isn't doing very well, but he is being very strong." Brennan said, looking down at her sandwhich.

"If sure it very tough for him... and you. Dr. Brennan I can't help but notice you didn't answer my last question." Sweets sighed, giving her a stern yet strangly soft look.

"I told her last night... she didn't take it very well." Brennan sighed, rubbing a temple. "She is scared."

"I'm sure." He said, his vioce softening completely now. "I can talk to her, if you want..."

"No no... You don't have to. You have a lot going on between work and Daisy. But... if you come over to play or... pick her up from daycare for me on my busy days... I wouldn't be upset." This translated to Sweets as, 'I will let you help me but I'm going to be stubborn about it.'

"Anything you need." Sweets smiled. "And remember, if you ever need to talk..."

"I know." She smiled back.

"Good."

##################################################################################

"I can't believe this! We are going to get to see our baby!" Daisy smiled, grabbing Sweets' hand as the doctor prepared the equipment.

"I know. It doesn't even seem real." Sweets laughed, kissing her forehead.

"But it is." She grinned up at him.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cold." The doctor said, preparing her for the ultrasound before pressing the stick to her stomach. The small screen jumped to life, gray shapes moving around. "Okay, just let me fine them... there they are!"

A grainy picture of a baby, who was half curled up and starting to move slightly. One of his little hands was in a fist and the other was open. The heartbeat could be seen clearly and soon the sounds of it filled the room.

"The baby's heartbeat is very strong." The doc smiled, moving the prob around to get a better look at the baby. "They look to be about... sixteen weeks and six days, just about. They look a little small but thats normal for the first pregnancy... There are the fingers and toes."

"Look at that..." Sweets whispered, holding back tears as he saw his little baby move their tiny fingers and hands. He had thought he was proud when he got his first doctrate or when Brennan and Booth got married but this... he felt an enmormious sense of pride welling up his chest. He... He made that. He made a child, a new life.

"I know..." Daisy whispered, tears actually streaming down her face.

"They are beautiful." He whispered, squeezing her hand.

"He. It's a boy." The doc said, pionting at the screen as she adjusted the prob.

"I- It's a boy!" Daisy squeezed with wide eyes.

"We are having a little boy!" Sweets laughed, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"A little Lance." She smiled him and then at her belly.

"The baby looks good." The doctor said, continueing to prob around. "I heard it took you awhile to figure out you were pregnant? Has there been any problems?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just... You see I'm working on getting my docrate in forensic anthropology so I'm really busy and it's very stressful so I didn't really notice when my periods stopped. I would get them a month late before sometimes so I guess it just went unchecked. When I started feeling sick I figured that it was just stress so I just sorta powered though. Then when when weight gain and the swollen breasts kicked up..." Daisy bit her lip.

"Right, I can understand." The doctor nodded. "Well I think it goes unsaid that you need to try to relax a little bit, for the baby's sake. Your blood pressure is a little higher then I would like but you are otherwise fine. I recomend more rest, Miss Wick." Sweets shot Daisy an 'I told you so' look. He had been trying to get her to slow down for the past week. "Now I'm going to want to see you gain sometime in your third trimester to make sure that the baby is a proper size and that there are no complications."

"Right." Daisy nodded as the doctor whipped off her belly, vemently ingoring Sweets' 'I told you so' look.

"Oh, and here is a picture of your baby." The doctor said, plucking the photo up and handing it over to Sweets. Sweets held the picture close like it was a priceless artifact.

After a little more talking they were free to go. Daisy smiled at her Lance as they walked out of the hospital. He was looking at the little photo in his hands, his face full of joy.

"That went well." She smiled at him.

"Yeah... Daisy, I know we said we wanted to put the picture on the fridge but..." Sweets bit his lip and gave her a sheepish look.

"You can keep it in your wallet." She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled, kissing her cheek before looking back to the photo. "A little boy."

"I know."

"It's so... amazing!"

"I know!"

##############################################################################

Sweets stood infront of the Angelatron, though admittedly he wasn't paying much attention to the information Angela was feeding him. He could feel the picture of his little boy in his pocket, crying out to be looked at. His boy. He liked the sound of that. His boy. His son. He was going to have a son. It was still so unreal. It felt like a dream, but it was real.

"Sweets!" Angela said, flicking him the head.

"Wha-?" Sweets blinked, looking at the woman next to him.

"You aren't listening!" She laughed before letting a smirk slip on her face, "Maybe you mind is... else where. Brennan tells me that you and Daisy went to the doctor for an ultrasound."

"Yeah..." Sweets smiled, pulling out his wallet before whipping out the photo. "There he is. My little boy."

"Oh my God..." Angela said, taking the picture into her hands. "He's beautiful, wait- he? Your having a boy?" Sweets nodded and Angela drew him into a hug. "That is fantastic, sweetie! Are you sure you don't want to tell Booth?"

"Angela..." Sweets groaned, giving her a dull look.

"I know you don't want to-"

"With good reason. Booth was a lot on his plate right now. He doesn't need my stuff to." Sweets said before smiling. "Plus, I want to tell him in person, when this all over, not over the phone or in a prison surrounded by criminals."

"Fine." Angela relented, handing the photo back to him. "But this is still great."

"Thanks." Sweets smiled, taking the photo and looking at it again.

"So this for real? You and Daisy?" Angela asked.

"Yeah... I guess a baby was what we needed. Plus, me and Daisy became good friends after our breakup and... I guess that makes the relationship stronger. It's not just physical like it was when she came back from Maluku. We have really reconnected, y'know? And the baby, we are so excited." He smiled, putting the photo up in his wallet.

"That's great to hear, Sweets." Angela smiled before looking back to the screen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I threw some Sweets/Angela friendship in there because I love their interactions on the show.**

** OKAAAYYY SOOOOO. About this whole "don't kill Sweets" thing. I never intended to kill him IN the story, but I never intended to write it where he ends up living. I only ever intended for this story to cover what happened between the seasons. But with the reviews... they had me thinking and I have came up with options. Option 1: I write on as planned but when I write the epiloge I end it with an alternate ending where Sweets lives and we get to see him as daddy. Option 2: I write this story through as planned and then I write you, my duckies, a very special, fluffy AU one-shot where Sweets lives and we see him as a daddy. Take in mind, with the one-shot option, you get to see more baby/Sweets cuteness. What shall I do? I'm still thinking. help me XD lol.**

** BUT YEAH**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES :D**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** OKAY! NOT A NEW CHAPTER! VERY SORRY! But... after the second ep of season 10... erm... okay.**

** So you see at the end, that park place we see in the promo, we find out that that is where Daisy told Sweets he was doing to be a dad and that they "Sat there for hours planning their lives" So... Um... I have decided to rewrite the begining of the first chapter. To make it right, I figure I owe Sweets that much. So it my be a day or so intill the next chapter is up. SORRY! VERY SORRY!**

** On a cuter note, Daisy revealed that he played paino to the baby everynight. So that is something I plan on incuding in the next chapter.**

** Again, very sorry. -u-"**


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy smiled and cuddled up closer to her boyfriend as they relaxed on the couch, watching TV. She was leaning into his warmth, an arm rapped around her shoulder. Her Lance's arm. He had been so good to her and Brennan, as well as Christine. He was like her own personal Superman. She loved seeing him with little Christine as much as she loved playing with them both. They had been over to Brennan's apartment a lot lately to help with Christine while Brennan was working or when she was visiting potiental houses. As nice as it all was, it was nice getting to be alone with him now.

Suddenly, she felt a little discomfort in her abdomen and shuffled slightly, putting a hand on her stomach. She figured it was probably just gas pains, she had a lot of those lately.

"You okay?" Sweets whispered in Daisy's ear, feeling her squirming.

"I'm fine." She whispered back, moving her head and kissing him by his jawline before looking back to the TV. Then, fluttering became more distict. Her eyes widened and she smiled widely. It was her baby. Her baby was moving! "Lance! Oh, Lance! He's moving! Oh he's moving!" The woman squealed, carressing her seventeen week baby bump.

"What? Really?" Sweets asked, moving so she was facing him.

"Yes! Oh, I wish you could feel it, oh, Lance, it's wonderful. He's kicking."

"Our baby is kicking." Sweets smiled, kissing her forehead. "Hey...

the baby can hear things outside of the womb now, right?"

"For about a week." She said, smiling. "Why?"

"Come on." Sweets smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the small piano in the corner. He sat them both down and opened up the piano before leaning down to Daisy's belly. "Listen to this, baby."

Sweets striatened himself up and brushed his fingers over the keys before starting to play an optimistic tune, a smile on his lips. Daisy smiled at her Lance-a-lot as he played the bouncy tune, placing a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. She felt the fluttering of her baby's movement as Sweets begun to play. He liked it.

"He likes it!" Daisy giggled, rubbing a thumb over her belly.

"Good!" Sweets grinned, finishing with a grand flurish.

"That was wonderful." Daisy smiled, grabbing one of his hands and kissing his cheek.

"We can do it again. Everyday, if you want to." He smiled, placing a hand on her bump.

"They say that babies that listen to music in the womb have higher IQs" She smiled back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sweets laughed, kissing her again. "And if that right, between genes and music, our baby will be a genius."

"He will, like his daddy." She said, pinching Sweets' cheek.

"Do you think he will learn an instrument?" Sweets asked, rubbing the bump softly.

"Maybe he will play piano like his daddy."

"Or he could play the guitar, a real lady-killer."

"But never the accordian."

"Never the accordian." He nodded in agreement with a laugh.

############################################################################

"Is Daisy home?" Christine asked her Uncle Sweets as they walked up to his apartment. Sweets was watching her intill her mom got off from work.

"She should be. I told her you were coming over so she may have some snacks waiting." Sweets smiled, leading the girl up to the door.

"Yay!" She cheered as he opened the door.

"Hello!" Daisy smiled at them as they walked in. "How are my two favorite people?"

"Today in daycare I drew a picture." Christine said, trotting up to the dinning table and sitting her backpack on the table. She took out a the picture and held it up for the adults to see. "See? Daddy is in the jail, but Mommy and Uncle Sweets are working to get him out, see?"

"That's beautiful, Christine." Sweets smiled sadly at the picture.

"Your mom is going to love it." Daisy said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Christine smiled, sitting the picture down. "Daisy, is there snacks?"

"Better. I made some Mac 'n Cheese!" Daisy sing songed, sitting a tiny bowl of Mac 'n Cheese infront of the child.

"Yay!" The small child laughed, digging into her bowl.

"You didn't have to do that, Daisy." Sweets whispered to Daisy, pulling her aside.

"I wanted to. She loves it, sweetie."

"Fine, but next time we have pizza." Sweets whispered, nuzzling her slightly.

"Fine." She smiled.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" Christine asked, looking up at the couple.

"Of course." Sweets smiled, grabbing the two larger bowls of the dish and sitting at the table. Daisy smiled and sat beside them.

###########################################################################

Brennan sighed tiredly as she opened the door to Sweets apartment, she had been given a key over a week ago. She looked into the mostly dark apartment to see a few toys scattered around and Sweets, Daisy and Christine curled up on the couch, light from the TV flickering over them.

"Mommy!" Christine whispered, turning and smiling at her mother. "We had fun, we played games and drew stuff. Daisy fell asleep." The tot pionted at the snoring woman.

"Clearly." Brennan smiled. "Go pack your things, Christine."

"Okay." She said, climbing off the couch.

"I'm sorry if she caused any trouble." Bones said a quiet vioce to Sweets.

"No, she was perfect but she did wipe Daisy out." Sweets chuckled, looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry to have to have you watch her so much. Between the conspiracy and other work, I'm very busy." Brennan gave him an apologetic look.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm voleentering for this. It's fine, your place tomorrow right?" Sweets smiled.

"Right." She smiled back.

"Hows the house hunting going?"

"I have found a few good options." She nodded, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, when you find one you know who to call." Sweets grinned.

"Yes, I do." She nodded, taking her daughters hand and smiling. "Goodnight, Sweets, thanks for watching Christine."

"It's no problem." He waved a hand as they left,

"Bye, Uncle Sweets!" Christine cooed as the door closed and Sweets chuckled and shook his head before rubbing his tired eyes and looking over at his sleeping girlfriend. He put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead before going off to get ready for bed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Sorry if this is a little lack luster. The rather undwelming response to chapter 3 discouraged me. I think my brief little time in the lime light is over -u-" **

** But yeah, it's also sorta short. I wanted to give ya'll something cute because... yeah. Plus I'm going to be doing some work on my other Bones stories this weekend so... yeah -u-" The new bones ep gave me story inspiration for my Sweets' childhood fic! Which is good over all, but might mean that this one might only get one or two updates this weekend. If anyone is still bothering to read by then XD or now. Whatever XD lol**

** Review, my duckies! I only know what you think if you tell me! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy was carefully looking over the remains as Dr. Brennan entered the platform.

"Hello, Miss Wick." She greeted as she walked up the remians.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan." Daisy greeted back. "Lance wanted me to let you know that we are taking Christine to a movie this afternoon."

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll enjoy it. What's the cause of death?"

"It appears that he died of a heart attack while he was hiking up the mountian. It was a remote area so he could have been left there for weeks without anyone seeing him." Daisy said. "Doctor Saroyan is examining his heart and lungs."

"So an accidient?" She asked, pulling on her gloves.

"Probably." Daisy nodded. "But I'm looking for any signs of foul play to be safe."

"Very good. Through." Dr. Brennan, picking up a bone. "So, how are you feeling? This stage of the pregnancy can be hard."

"I'm fine, there have been a few little... things." Daisy blushed sheepishly and Brennan gave a knowing smile.

"The gas?"

"God, yes! It's so embarrassing! I lossing control of it and it's so embarrassing!" Daisy groaned, gesturing wildly with her arms.

"During pregnancy the digestion slows to absorb more nurtrients for the baby but this also produces more gasious byproduct and since you are in your second trimester you organs are moving and becoming more compacted to make room for the baby. It can make controling the gas very difficult." Brennan nodded. "I know it was for me."

"It was?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"Yes, and it was embarrassing for me as well."

"How did... Agent Booth handle it?" Daisy asked, biting her lip.

"You are worried how Sweets is going to react, aren't you?" Brennan asked and Daisy nodded. "I'm confused, you two dated for years, haven't you passed gas infront of each other before now?"

"No- well not while we were awake." Daisy blushed again. "My Lance always acted like a perfect gentleman towards me so I always acted like a lady, so..."

"I see..." Brennan smiled and nodded again. "To answer your question, Booth handled it like a child. We were in bed, he had his arms around me from behind in a position that most call spooning when I passed gas. He laughed at me and kissed my cheek. I was very embarrassed, despite the fact that it's a natural bodily function, but the fact that he wasn't discusted and that he didn't particularly care about it made me feel better."

"How do you think Lance will handle it?"

"I'm not sure. But Sweets is a very kind and understanding man so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." Daisy smiled. "I'm just so worried with the weight and gas... I feel like a bloated cow."

"It'll pass, don't worry Miss Wick, I'm sure that Sweets still finds you attractive. If it's bothering this much, you should speak with him about it."

"I suppose so." Daisy nodded.

"Now, have you found any signs of foul play?"

##################################################################################

Sweets was torn between the two. Did he want blueberry or chocolate chip muffins? He could only get on more pack of muffin mix for the three of four dollar deal on muffin mix. Daisy and him were going grocery shopping today, one of the first time they had done so together, like a couple. Sweets could swear something was bothering Daisy for the last week, but he wasn't sure what. He figured it had something to do with the pregnancy, but he didn't pry. She was getting more and more tense around him. Brennan had told him that he should be prepared for certian things, gas and cravings but Daisy had been very tame about both of those things. He had to wonder if she was worried that he would, or does, find her unattractive because of the side effect of the pregnancy, but again he didn't pry. Daisy would tell him when she was good and ready.

A loud raspberry like sound blew through the aisle and Sweets was almost immediantly hit by a horrible smell. He looked around for the culprit but saw that everyone else in the aisle was glaring in Daisy and his general direction. He looked at Daisy and knew what had happened. Daisy's face was turning red, she looked embarrassed, and she wouldn't look him in the eye. He sprang into action.

"Excuse me!" He gave the other people in the aisle his best sheepish look and an apolegetic wave. Most of the women wrinkled there noses at him and one to the men gave him a thumbs up when his wife wasn't looking. Daisy looked up at him with surprised eyes. Sweets gave her a subtle look that told her to play along.

"Baby, gross!" She scolded, swatting his shoulder. "Your so embarrassing."

"Sorry." He smiled, shrugging a shoulder. "Couldn't help it."

"Can't bring you anywhere." She was trying very hard not to smile. Sweets put the chocolate chip mix into the basket and they fled the aisle. Daisy whispered a soft thank you to him as they turned the corner.

##################################################################################

"So... you want to talk about what happened in the store?" Sweets chuckled as they walked into the apartment, bags in hand.

"I'm sorry about that." Daisy said, dropping the bags and trying to make an escape into the bedroom.

"Woah, Daisy, slow down!" Sweets grabbed her arm. "It's okay! Is this what's been bothering you?"

"I just... I wanted to be a lady for you... You have always been such a gentleman to me. It's embarrassing and with the weight gain... I was just..." Daisy bit her lip and Sweets smiled and grabbed both of her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Daisy, you're over four months pregnant. I don't care if you cut the cheese, or burp, or how much you wiegh." Sweets laughed. "Your having a baby, it's going to happen. Did you really think you were going to go on forever without either of us passing gas?"

"Maybe."

"Daisy, no." He laughed, kissing her forehead. "It's natural, Daisy, your pregnant. Even if you weren't, it would still be fine. You are always beautiful to me."

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Yes." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Even with the weight gain? My ass is getting huge." Daiy pouted angerily at the floor and Sweets laughed again.

"More to love?" He grinned and she glared at him playfully.

"Shut up." She said, but he kissed her again.

"Now come on, lets get this food up." He said, turning to pick up the food.

"Baby, can I have a peanut butter and jelly bagel for dinner?" Daisy asked, picking up a can of soup.

"Seriously?" Sweets wrinkled his nose at her.

"I know, pregnancy is so wierd!"

"Okay then, peanut butter and jelly begal it is."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So, I wanted to do a chapter dealing with Sweets and Daisy and relationship things involving the pregnancy, or more so things that the pregnancy would cause. I wanted to make it humorous with it being too childish... and I failed at that miserably. I'm very sorry XD**

** The lack of reviews is very disapionting, I guess Sweets time in the read and review spotlight is over after only a week. Sigh. I was hoping for longer then that, but what did I expect, right? By the end of October Sweets will be but a distant memory for most except for people like me. SIGH.**

** Review, my duckies, they make me smile! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"SWINGS! Come on, Uncle Sweets! Let's go on the swiiinngggsss!" Christine whined, pulling on Sweets hand while Daisy giggled at the pair. They had brought Christine to a playground today. She was dragging Sweets all around the playset and Daisy had a frontrow seat.

"Okay, okay. Just a second!" Sweets gasped, trying to keep up with the child pulling on his arm.

"Come on!" She squealed, sitting in the swing and swinging her feet rapidly but managing to lift off. "Push me! High, like Daddy does!" Christine said, gripping the chains as Sweets stumbled behind the swing.

"Okay." Sweets said, giving her a little push. "Like that?"

"Noooo, higher!" She said, pouting at him.

"Like this?" Sweets laughed, pushing her a little higher.

"Higgghheerrrrr!"

"Like THIS?" Sweets asked, pushing her even higher now.

"Weeeeeeee!" Christine giggled as she flew up in the swing as Sweets continued to push her.

Daisy smiled from the bench she was sitting on and put a hand on her small baby bump. She loved watching her Lance play with Christine. She knew he was going to be wonderful with the baby. She could imagine them here in four years, playing with their little boy. She could hear him giggling as he went down the slide and into his daddy's arms and Sweets would hug him and let him go to get on the slide again. They would play for hours intill lunch and they would have a picnic before getting ice cream from the little stand outside the park. She could see it all so clearly.

"Daisy!" Christine's high voice broke her from her thoughts. The little girl was poking her shoulder. "Come on, Daisy, Uncle Sweets says it's time to go home!"

"Right." Daisy smiled, standing up, hand still on her belly.

"You okay?" Sweets asked, taking Daisy's hand as they started out of the little play area.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Daisy gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay." He chuckled.

"Can we get ice cream?" Christine asked, looking to her Uncle Sweets with big eyes.

"I don't think you're mom would like that, Christine." Sweets sucked his teeth.

"Pleeaasseeee?" She begged, breaking out the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, maybe next time, okay?"

"No fair!" She stomped a foot and pouted vemently.

"Come on, let's get you home. You're mom is going to miss you." Sweets laughed and Daisy found herself getting lost in thoughts of parenthood again.

##################################################################################

"Which one?" Brennan asked, holding up two pictures of houses to Sweets.

"Wow, those are- uh- really nice houses, Brennan, are you sure Booth would be okay with you buying something that... lavish?" Sweets gasped, eyes wide, almost choking on his tea.

"They aren't that expensive, and I plan on using some of Booth's money, don't worry about that. Which one do you think Booth would like the most?" Brennan said, holding the photo's again.

"Second one. Nice design, plenty of room, and it's got a nice yard, which is a big bonus for Booth." Sweets said, pionting at the second one and biting into a muffin.

"Not this one?" She asked, shaking the first one.

"Nah, that's to fancy for Booth." Sweets waved a hand.

"You have a piont... number two it is." Brennan smiled, sitting the pictures down. "I can have it by the end of the week."

"That's great, no offense but this apartment isn't really you're style and it's getting more cramped each time I come here." Sweets laughed, shaking his head.

"Thank you again for coming over, Sweets, I really needed help choosing between these houses." Brennan said, gesturing to the twenty odd photos on the table.

"Just trying to help." Sweets waved a dismissive hand. "Plus, you needed an expert on Booth. "It may have tooken a hour and nearly a gallon of tea but we figured it out. "

"Yes, we did." She smiled, organizing the photo's neatly.

"And remember, I'm here for you if you need help with the move." Sweets smiled, sitting his tea down.

"Yes, I will need someone to help me with some of the heavier lifting that Booth would normally do." Brennan said, frowning as she mentioned Booth. Sweets sat a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile, which had become their own little signal for 'it's going to be okay' over the last few weeks. She patted the hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Mommy? Uncle Sweets?" Christine's sleepy voice rang out through the livingroom.

"Hello, sweetie, what are you doing up?" Brennan asked as her daughter climbed up onto the couch and squeezed herself between the two.

"I had a bad dream. I'm scaried." She whispered, curling into her mother's shirt as she gripped it tightly. Sweets and Brennan exchanged looks of concern.

"It's okay, Christine, we are all scaried." She whispered to her daughter, holding her closely. Sweets placed a soft hand on Christine's back.

"Even Uncle Sweets?" She asked, looking to the man in question.

"Even me." Sweets nodded. "You're daddy is my best friend in the whole world and I might never see him again, it's really scary but it's going to be okay, right? Because Mommy, Uncle Jack, Aunt Angela, we are all working to get him out and we will."

"Right." Christine nodded, digging into her mother's shirt.

"And what is your job?"

"To draw pretty pictures for when Daddy gets home." Christine sniffled, whipping her nose.

"Right, so if you can't sleep, just go and draw him some pictures, okay?" Sweets smiled and she nodded back.

"Okay." She said, climbing off the couch and trotting away.

"I really can't thank you enough for what you have been doing for Christine." Brennan gave him a thankful, sad smile.

"It's no biggy." Sweets tried to shrug it off.

"It is." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well... I better get going. Daisy is waiting." Sweets said, standing.

"Good bye, I'll call you when I buy the house."

"You do that."

##################################################################################

"Daisy, you have to get up." Sweets laughed, poking his girlfriend, who was sleeping in.

"Noooo..." She whined, pulling the blankets closer around her.

"Daisy, you have work today." Sweets shook her shoulder.

"No. I'm just going to lay here all day. Like a beached whale." She grunted, burrying her face in the pillow.

"Daisy, you aren't even that big yet." Sweets chuckled, laying down infront of her.

"I've put on like twenty pounds!" Daisy groaned into the pillow.

"One, you are seventeen weeks pregnant, and two, you have put on fifteen tops." Sweets said, brushing some hair from her face.

"You are just saying that."

"No." Sweets said, kissing her head softly. "You have to work. And get dressed." Sweets laughed.

"Do I really?"

"Well, unless you want to go to work in you're underwear..." It was then that Sweets was smacked with a pillow.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay, I admit that wasn't my best joke." Sweets said, giving her a hug. "But you gotta get up."

"Will you make waffles?" Daisy asked, peeking at him through her bed hair at him.

"Yes." He smiled, poking her nose.

"With berries on them?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." Daisy said, sitting up, her hair all befuddled and her eyes tired. "Why is growing a baby so hard? He kept kicking me all night."

"Maybe he's going to be a soccer player." Sweets laughed, getting up out of bed.

"Maybe." Daisy groaned, putting a hand on her stomach as the baby started to move again. "Again? When does he sleep?"

"I don't know." Sweets laughed, walking over to the door. "Get dressed! Waffles will be ready in a few minutes!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I jammed a bunch of Christine cuteness in here and and ended with some fluffy Swaisy. Success?**

** Thanks for all the reviews, they made my day! :3**

** REVIEW MY DUCKIES, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy smiled as she walked up to Dr. Brennan's new house, box of cookies in hand. Her Lance-a-lot was helping them move in. There were some stray boxes on the lawn but Lance was right, this place was pretty amazinging looking. She looked over at the stadium chairs on the lawn and smiled. She was glad that Booth's seats survived to attack, Lance had always told her they were important to Booth. She went up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" Brennan's voice rang from behind the door before it swung open. "Daisy?"

"I brought cookies!" Daisy smiled, holding said cookies up.

"Sweets didn't say you were coming over." Brennan's brows furrowed at the younger woman.

"Because I told her not to!" Sweets huffed, wipping his face as he walked up to the door. "Miss Daisy... I told you stay home and rest! You finally have a day off and you need to relax."

"I know... Oh, Lance, you're so sweaty." Daisy said, biting her lip and placing a hand on his chest. Her eyes lingered on his neck and chest just a little too long.

"Yes, he has been carrying boxes all day." Brennan said, plucking the box of cookies from Daisy's hand.

"I could help-"

"No." Sweets said, shaking his head firmly. "You are going to go home and rest."

"But I'm already so tired from the drive over... maybe I could stay? Just for a while?" She gave him her best pouty face and he groaned and looked to Brennan.

"Come in." Brennan smiled, leading the other woman into the house, which was still crowded with boxes.

"Hi, Daisy!" Christine smiled at Daisy as they entered the livingroom. "Are you here to help Mommy and Uncle Sweets?"

"No, Uncle Sweets won't let me because I'm pregnant." Daisy said, giving Sweets a sharp look as the man walked by her and over to a box. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Preg- what?" Christine asked, her tiny eyebrows drawing together as confusion painted her little face.

"I'm going to have a baby, with Uncle Sweets." Daisy smiled, walking up to the child before placing one of the childs hands on her bump. "Feel that?"

"Did you eat it?" Christine asked, looking up at Daisy.

"No." Daisy laughed.

"Look, Christine, Daisy brought cookies for us to eat, isn't that nice?" Brennan smiled, opening the box.

"Cookies!" Christine smiled, reaching in and taking one.

"Daisy, maybe you should sit down?" Sweets called over to her, taking a lamp rapped in bubblerap out of a box.

"No!" Daisy snuck her tongue out at Sweets, who groaned.

"Uncle Sweets, can Daisy help me with my room? You and Mommy got it all unpacked, so me and Daisy can go and organize it all pretty." Christine ran up to the man, cookie crumbs all over her little face, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaasseeee?"

"I don't know..." Sweets sighed, trying his best not to look at Christine's begging face.

"Pleeaasseeee?" Christine whined, hugging onto his legs tightly.

"Fine..." Sweets smiled, admitting defeat.

"Yay! Come on, Daisy!" Christine smiled, grabbing Daisy's hand and dragging her away.

"You are very protective of Miss Wick." Brennan said, taking some glasses out of a box and onto a shelf.

"Is that so bad?" Sweets asked as he unrapped the lamp from its bubbly prison. "I mean she is pregnant with my son. She only wants to rest when she has something to do, but everytime she needs to rest she is all..." He waved a hand. "Up and about!"

"She is pregnant, not ill." Brennan reminded.

"I know that... I know." Sweets sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just worried about her. She is carrying my son... MY SON. I just want to protect her."

"Try not to go overboard, Miss Wick is a capable woman."

"I just can't help it I guess." Sweets shrugged a shoulder.

##################################################################################

Sweets stepped quietly towards Christine's room, careful not to make much noise. He just wanted to check on Daisy for a second, then he would be back to work. Just one peek, and that would be it. He carefully peaked into the purple room and what he saw made his heart flutter.

Daisy and Christine were both napping soundly in bed, stray plush toys around them as they snoozed. Daisy was snoring lightly and Christine's feet and toes were twitching lightly in her sleep. They looked like two sleepy angels in his eyes, all curled up with soft, messy hair. Daisy had a protective arm over Christine in her sleep, guarding her.

Sweets laughed softly and walked over to the two sleeping forms. He slipped a blanket over them, making sure their shoulders were covered, and kissed the top of their heads.

"Have a nice nap." He whispered quietly in Daisy's ear before heading towards the door.

Just before he left the room he turned and looked at the sleeping pair again and for a brief second he could see her napping with their little boy. Her arms rapped protectively around him and holding him close to her. He smiled at the thought, he knew Daisy was going to be a great mother. She would be the mom who brought orange slices to soccer and volinteer for school events. He hoped the baby had her smile, she had such a pretty smile and it would be a crime if their little one had any less of a fantastic smile then she had. He could see Daisy as a mother easy.

Sometimes he worried about himself, being a father. There wasn't even a father listed on his birth certificate and his mother gave him up. What if he was like them? Or like any one of his foster parents? What if parenting just... wasn't in his genes? The had always been something that had poked him in the back of his mind but now that he was actually going to have a child it had become something more forefront in his mind.

He sighed and shook his head as he left the room. He had work to do.

#################################################################################

"It was so sweet of you to help Dr. Brennan like that, Lance." Daisy smiled, rubbing her belly bump as Sweets played a happy tune on the paino.

"I guess. I have to go back tomorrow." Sweets chuckled, playing away. "Me, not you. Tomorrow, you stay here and grow that baby, okay?"

"But it's so dull here without my Lance-a-lot." Daisy pouted at him pitifully.

"You need rest. You go back to work in two days and I want you rested." Sweets smiled, finishing out the song.

"I can't come over to play with Christine?"

"Don't you do that, try to guilt me. You have to rest, baby." Sweets said, kissing her on the lips before kissing her on the belly.

"You're so unfair." She pouted up at him, giving him the best begging eyes as she could.

"Too bad." He smiled, kissing her lips.

"What are you going to do if I come anyway?" She crossed her arms stubbornly and quirked a brow.

"I'll spank you." He smirked, poking her nose playfully.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She giggled mischieviously, smirking back at him before giving him a kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck to herself closer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So we got to the move! YAY! It might have been longer but I was very unmotivated. Only one review for the last chapter? Really? Very disheartening. I worked hard to make that chapter cute for you people and what do I get? XD lololol**

** Seriously though, I'm bummed about the review thing. Is it a Monday thing or I am just crazy? Or what?**

** REVIEW. PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME SMILE AND MOTIVATE ME SO! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Sweets sighed as he plunked himself down on the couch. They were done. It had taken them most of the day, but they did it! Brennan and Christine were all moved in. Nice and cozy, but boy was he tired. Daisy had kept him up most of the night, first with some... adult activities, then with complaints about their kicking baby, and then when she finally got to sleep she ended up gassing him out so he had to try to sleep on their very uncomfortable couch.

"Thank you for helping us." Brennan smiled, sitting down next to him. "Booth would really appreicate it."

"Come on..." Sweets gave her a tired, sheepish smile, waving a nonchalant hand.

"He would. And Christine has loved having her Uncle Sweets over. " She said, patting his shoulder. "You look tired, do you want something?"

"Nah, I'm fine, I just need to lay down a minute before hitting the road." Sweets said, rubbing at one of his eyes.

"Okay, well I'm going to put Christine to bed." She said, standing up to let him sprawl out on the couch.

"Okay." Sweets yawned, stretching out on the couch like a sleepy cat that was about to take a nap.

Brennan laughed as she left the room. She grabbed Christines hand and lead her up to her room and tucked her. She read her a story like Booth did before he to jail and waited intill she was sure that she was asleep before slipping quietly from the room. She tiptoed down the stairs and into the living room to find that Sweets had already conked out on the couch.

He was sprawled out, arms and legs ascew. Snores were cascading softly from his mouth, which was opened just slightly as to let some droll slip out. He looked like a drunk passed out after having to much. She smiled and shook her head at her friend. He was out cold. She put a blanket over him and wipped out her phone. She had to make a call.

#############################################################################

Sweets yawned and screwed his eyes shut as the sun invaded his sleepy brain. He didn't know where he was, last thing he remembered was helping Brennan with the move. Then he realized. He had fallen asleep at Brennan's house. Daisy was going to kill him. Suddenly he felt a hand start stroking his hair softly and he peaked his eyes open to see Daisy's face smiling at him.

"Daisy?" He slurred in his sleepy state.

"Dr. Brennan called and told me fell asleep." Daisy smiled at him, kissing his forehead. "So I decided to come here in the morning to greet you. So here I am."

"I'm sorry..." He grunted, sitting himself up. "I fell asleep."

"I know, we already covered that." Daisy smiled at her sleepy boyfriend. "You're tired baby."

"I'm fine."

"No." Daisy shook her head at him. "No way I'm letting you drive. Time for my go all momma bear on you."

"Momma bear?" Sweets blinked at her.

"I'm driving you home. Today YOU are going to stay home and YOU are going to rest. You've been working too hard, pappa bear." She laughed, helping him get up.

"I'm fine... I got work, Daisy." Sweets said, trying to pull away from her, which made him almost fall over in his sleepy state.

"Not anymore. Because Momma Bear Daisy says you are resting at home. It's my turn to be over protective." Daisy said, pulling him closer to her self as she dragged him from the house.

"Daisy-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Why!?" He pouted at her before yawning.

"Because, you have been over working yourself. You're taking a day off and that's that." Daisy said, helping Sweets into the car. Sweets whined in response, his head lolling to the side.

##################################################################################

"Morning, sleepy head." Daisy giggled as she watched her Lance wake back up. He was asleep as soon as he hit the bed when she dragged him home. She had called in and said he was taking a sick day.

"I'm late for work." Sweets slurred out, trying to get up. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"No, I called you in sick. You have been running around between work, me, and Dr. Brennan for three weeks. You're best friend is in jail, baby, you are exsausted! You gotta rest. Tommorrow you can go back to being superman but for today you are having a day off." Daisy kissed his forehead and smiled sweetly at him.

"You are too good to me." Sweets smiled and laughed before kissing her softly on the lips.

"You've been working hard. Too hard. Which is why I'm also making you take Sunday's off as a sleepy Sunday. At least intill Booth gets out of prison."

"I'm too tired to agrue that." Sweets chuckled.

"Good then." She poked his nose.

"Will you at least join me?" He smiled at her, opening up his arms to her.

"Yes." She smiled, crawling into his arms. He squeezed her tight and covered the top of her head in butterfly kisses, making her giggle.

"You're wonderful." He smiled into her hair. "Your having my love child and you take care of me. Can I ask for any better?"

"You deserve it, baby." She smiled, nuzzling into his chest.

"What are we going to have dinner?" He murmured to her, letting her settle into his arms.

"Let's just order a pizza." Daisy laughed.

"My favorite."

"Let's call it a reward for helping Dr. Brennan move into her new house." Daisy said and Lance grumbled tiredly in response, closing his eyes again. She made herself comfortable before closing her eyes and joining him in yet another cat nap.

##################################################################################

"Thanks for this, Miss Daisy." Sweets gave Daisy a relaxed smile, looking comfortable in a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Today has been awesome."

"It's what you needed. A day to destress." She laughed, wearing her own pink sweatpants and white tee. "Can't have the father of my child getting an ulsar."

"Well thank you anyway." He laughed, biting into his pizza.

"It was fun." Daisy smiled. "Catnaps and movies with my favorite person on the planet? Perfect day."

"Yes." He laughed.

"And don't you feel so much better?"

"Yeah, don't rub my nose in it." He gave her a playful glare.

"But I right. I like being right."

"Yes, you were."

"The baby is happy that you are resting." Daisy smiled, putting a hand on her slightly buldging belly. "He keeps kicking."

"Active little thing." Sweets laughed.

"He is." Daisy nodded. "Speaking of the baby, do we know what we want to name him?"

"I... Have an idea or two." Sweets smiled at the floor nerviously.

"I think Carson could be a good name, or maybe he could be little Lance Jr.? What do you have in mind?" Daisy smiled at her baby's daddy.

"I was... I was thinking we could name him Seely."

"Awwww, Lance!" She cooed softly before holding before holding her stomach. "Woah, he likes that name."

"I wish I could feel him kick to." Sweets smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Only a few more weeks and you should be able to feel him kick from the outside." She grinned at him. "It's a wonderful feeling."

"You're lucky." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I am, at least when it doesn't keep me up at night. He sure likes to move around alot." She grimaced slightly, rubbing her belly.

"You're carrying the miracle of life. It's the most awesome thing ever." Sweets smiled, snuggling up against her.

"Great, you can carry him at night, then."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Okay, so four reviews is a LITTLE bit better. But now I really need them. School is really stressing me out and I need some reviews to make me smile because all I want to do when I get home is sleep but I don't want to let y'all down so, I need some motivation. Plus, seeing all the reviews when I wake up or whatever really picks up my day, finding out that I have written something that doesn't suck lemons. **

** So keep up reviewing, pretty please. I beg of you.**

** I tried to make this one cute but, eh, it's something I guess. Sorry, I'm not very movited. My newest oneshot only got two reviews so I'm sorta... eh.**

** REVIEW MY DUCKIES, THEY MAKE ME SMILE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"But I want to go!" Christine whined up at her mother, pouting pitifully.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Christine, you know there has been a stomach bug going around. The one that Michael Vincent had earlier in the week." Brennan crossed her arms at her daughter.

"I'll be careful, Mommy, I promise! I wanna go to the playground."

"Christine..."

"I'll take her." Sweets offered from his position on the couch.

"Sweets, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. I'll keep an eye on her, make sure no one is breathing in her face." Sweets shrugged a shoulder and Christine gave her mother a hopeful look.

"Fine... but if she gets sick-"

"I'll pay for the doctor visit." Sweets laughed and watched as Christine did a little dance and cheer. She ran off to get her things.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This strain of the stomach flu has been particularly volient. Angela says that Michael's stomach is still queasy." Brennan gave Sweets a look. "And with a pregnant woman at home..."

"It'll be fine, Dr. Brennan. Don't worry about it." Sweets smiled at her in a reasurring way. "We'll be fine."

He was wrong.

##############################################################################

"Uck! Gross!" Daisy heard her Lance groan from the little laundry room in their apartment. She peeked into the room to see her boyfriend in his underwear, stuffing clothes in the washer.

"Baby?" She asked, a laugh in her tone at his nakeness.

"Daisy! Oh, uh, stay back!" Sweets flailed an arm at her.

"Why? What's wrong, Lance?"

"Nothing, just stay back. I brought Christine to the park for Dr. Brennan. A kid puked all over me, so just- just stay back." Sweets waved her away again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just-" Sweets grunted and waved her a 'go away' motion.

"Don't you think you're over reacting, baby?" She asked, backing away from the door anyway.

"This strain of the stomach flu is highly contagious. You are pregnant. I'm not taking any chances." Sweets said, dumping some heavy duty detergent into the washer.

"You can't just stand there in you're underwear and tell me to go away, Lance." Daisy smirked, leaning again the doorway. "Maybe when you're done here we can go to bed and-"

"No."

"No?" She asked, her nose crinkling like the word offended her.

"No. No bed. I'm sleeping on the couch intill we know I'm not going to get sick." Sweets grunted, slamming the lid of the washer shut.

"What? But, Lance-"

"No. No buts. I'm not putting the baby at risk." Sweets said, straitening his posture as he went into the clean clothes and slipped on a pair of sweats.

"You're no fair." Daisy pouted at him.

"It's only for a few days, Miss Daisy." He gave her his best 'please don't agrue with me because we both know I'm right' smile and she nodded at him.

"Fine." She continued to pout, walking away.

##############################################################################

It was only a few days later that she was awoken by the sounds of vomiting into a toliet. She stretched her soar limbs and yawned, walking over to the bathroom. She already knew what she was going to see. She put her shirt over her mouth and nose and peeked into the bathroom and low and behold, there was her Lance, puking his guts out into a toliet.

"Lance?" She whispered, tiptoeing over to him and squatting down by him before rubbing his back softly with her left hand. He moved away from her touch.

"Daisy, go-" Sweets wheezed out hoarsely before coughing up more of his lunch.

"Shut up." She said. "I'm going to be fine."

"Daisy, please..." He whined, pressing his hot face against the cool surface of the toliet seat.

"No." She whispered, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "Do you want me to call in sick to take care of you?"

"I'll be fine alone." Sweets murmured, voice still hoarse from the puking. "You go to work today. I'm fine."

"Come on, lets get you to bed." She whispered softly, helping him up.

"Couch..."

"No, it's my turn on the couch. You are sick, you need a bed." She said, gently leading him up to the bed and helping him lay down.

"But the baby-"

"Will not be hurt by a few days on the couch. I hardly ever sleep anyway." She laughed. "Go to sleep."

"No." Sweets grumbled, but he curled up in the bed and closed his eyes regardless.

"Silly Lance." She smiled under her shirt mask and kissed his forehead before leaving the room silently.

##############################################################################

Daisy walked into the apartment, whipping out the box of disposable face masks Dr. Saroyian had given her. She slipped on one of the masks and walked over to the bed room, pressing her ear against the door. She could hear Lance shuffling around in bed and grunting. She opened the door and her nose was immediately assualted by the smell of bile and rotten eggs. She gagged slightly, her pregnant stomach turning slightly.

"Baby, are you okay? It stinks in here!" Daisy said, stepping into the room.

"I feel like a bomb went off in my stomach." Sweets croaked, rolling over to look at her. "Sorry about the smell."

"You look aweful, Lance-a-lot." Daisy said, tilting her head symatheticly at his sweaty, flushed form.

"I think I feel a little better, actually. I wouldn't go in a bathroom for awhile, though." Sweets said but then his body betrayed him and a strange gurling noise erupted from his gut. He groaned and rapped an arm around his stomach. "Oh, run. Run for your life."

"I can handle a little vomit, Lance." Daisy rolled her eyes at him.

"Not vomit." Sweets groaned, curling up slightly. "Go."

"Lance, it's no big deal-" Daisy started before a strong smell invaded her nose and her pregnant stomach turned on her and she ran into the bathroom and vomited in the sink.

"Sorry, Daisy, I tried to warn you!" Her Lance's voice rang from the bedroom. "It's not just my stomach, my intestines are pretty distressed to! Angela said it was like this with Michael Vincent."

"It's okay, Lance, but... God, baby, that's... that's an evil smell." Daisy gasped, coming out of the bathroom and snapping the mask back on her face.

"I'm sorry." Sweets whimpered, rolling over again.

"That's worst then pregnancy gas." Daisy chuckled, sitting next to her sickly boyfriend.

"Here I thought that was impossible." Sweets smiled weakly at her and she swatted him on the shoulder.

"Mean. Your mean when you're sick."

"Sorry." He apologized again before groaning when his stomach gurgled again. "Okay, bathroom. Bathroom." He grunted, getting up and rushing into the bathroom and locking himself inside. Daisy sighed and shook her head as she left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. It was best that she leave him alone right now, she decided, to avoid embarrassment for him later.

##############################################################################

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work, Lance-a-lot?" Daisy asked as she watched her boyfriend straighten his tie.

"Yeah, I mean I'm going to be practicing a little caution intill my... bowel movements are completely under control. I'll be fine. And you are sure you don't feel sick?" Sweets asked, pecking her on the cheek softly.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine. If was going to be sick, I would be sick by now. The baby is still pressing against my bladder and kicking me in the spleen. I'm fine, you're fine. Everybody is fine." Daisy smiled at her boyfriend.

"And I got a new picture for the fridge." Sweets smiled, looking over at the picture Christine had drawn for him during the four days he was sick. It was a picture of him, laying in bed, vomit coming out of his mouth and there were hearts all around. Brennan had written 'Get well soon' on the drawing for her.

"Yes." She smiled, she remembers bringing that picture to Lance for Brennan. He was so happy to receive it, he forgot he was sick for several minutes before his stomach started revolting against itself. She was glad the whole stomach flu ideal was over. She hated seeing him so miserable. Plus all the smells for the vomiting and the diarrhea made her vomit because she had pregnancy nose. It was a vomit filled four days. Not pleasant for anyone involved.

She supposed this was going to happen again, maybe not this disease in particular but still. Kids tended to be germ magnets, especially once they got in grade school so once the baby was born and grew up some, there were going to be some tough times when she or Lance would get sick to, along with the baby, but it would okay. They had eachother and thats all they really needed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Next chapter yaaayyyyyy~ **

** So, I realized that since Sweets was spending so much time with Christine, there might be some... things to come up because, yeah, kids can be little, adorable germbags sometimes. I drew inspiration for this chapter from the like three times my brother has given me the stomach flu. And the many times my sister and I passed along stomach bugs. **

** Stupid little chapter, I know, but reviews would be very much so appreciated. Please. With a cherry on top.**

** Also, I have a four day weekend. Yay?**

** REVIEW MY DUCKIES! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Daisy sighed as she felt her little Lance move around again as she waited for the others to get to the forsenic platform. She ws so happy the first time that the baby kicked but now it was starting to become agitating. He as a very active little thing and because of her small frame, she felt the baby move very easily.

"Hello, Miss Wick." Brennan said, walking up on the platform with the others.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan." She said, putting a hand on her stomach as the baby gave her an especially hard kick.

"Have you assertaned anything about the victim." Brennan asked, snapping on her gloves.

"It appears that vitcim is a male, somewhere in his mid-thirties and-" Groan. "-caucasian."

"Is something wrong, Miss Wick?" Cam blinked at the flinching intern.

"I'm fine, it's just the baby." Daisy said, rubbing her stomach.

"He giving you a hard time?" Angela smiled simpathicly at the young woman.

"He's just kicking really hard this morning." Daisy groaned. "It's been driving me crazy. He moves all the time. It was cute at first but know it's getting annoying, I mean Lance can't even feel it yet!"

"You'll get used to it, sweetie." Angela laughed. "And don't worry, your like nineteen weeks along and you have been feeling the baby kick for three weeks, Sweets will be able to feel the baby kick soon."

"You think so?" Daisy bit her lip.

"I do."

"Can we focus on the decomposing skeleton?" Cam asked in her 'I'm the boss so do what I say' voice and smile.

"In a minute." Angela waved a hand at her, brushing off the idea and making Hodgins laugh. "So... how are things with Sweets? Every thing... going okay?"

"It's been fine. We are happy but... well he has been... He's been a little... just a bit-"

"DAISY!" Sweets hollered, fumbling towards the platforms, arms full of things.

"Overbearing." She groaned.

"Daisy!" Sweets said, tumbling up the platform, making the alarms go off before Cam stopped them.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms.

"You left in such a rush this morning-"

"Because I slept in."

"-That you forgot to eat breakfast and take your prenatal vitamins. So, here." Sweets said, putting the vitiman in her mouth and pressing a water bottle to her lips. "Swallow it." He smiled and she did so. "Eat it." Sweets said, peeling a banana up to her face.

"Baby, I'll be fine-"

"Eat it." Sweets repeated. "You're body needs fuel to grow the baby! And at least 300 exta calories a day!"

"I told you to stop reading my pregnancy books."

"Well then don't leave them out on the coffee table if you don't want me reading them." Sweets sighed before giving her puppy dog eyes. "Please eat the banana." She sighed and took a bite out of the banana.

The team watched on as Sweets fed the banana to the intern before kissing her goodbye and running off to work. After awhile, she went to go clean the bone room.

"You have to talk to Sweets." Angela said to her husband.

"What? Why?" Hodgins blinked.

"Because he looming over her and she snaps and kills him Brennan won't have a babysitter." Angela pointed at the door. "He won't listen to me or Brennan so you have to tell him to stop being stupid."

"We really need to get Booth back so I don't have to do things like this!" Hodgins groaned, stomping off.

##############################################################################

"Hey, Sweets!" Hodgins said, barging in to Sweets office. Sweets blinked at him.

"Hey, I am actually working-" Sweets said, pionting at the file in his hands.

"No time." Hodgins said, waving a hand. "We gotta talk about Daisy."

"Isn't she great? She has been awesome, a few days ago she made pancakes for breakfast! She's going to be a great mom." Sweets grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, thats great but that's not what I want to talk about." Hodgins sighed. "Look... We all couldn't help but notice that you have been a little... overprotective with Daisy."

"I just want to make sure that her and the baby are okay? Is this a crime?" Sweets said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Both Angela and Brennan had tried before him.

"No, look... I gotta say, I agree with you. You should do anything you can but, you gotta go about it different." Hodgins said, sitting down on Sweets' couch.

"I beg your pardon?" Sweets asked, leaning forward now.

"Look, when women get pregnant... this thing happens. They get very... Well, they want to try to do things on their own. It's some sort of indepence thing, I don't know. Don't hover, don't do anything anything unless she asks you, she REALLY needs it, or it's really cute and sweet. So let me make this clear... stop hovering over Daisy like she is a dead animal and your a vulture or she's going to kill you in your sleep." Hodgin's nodded.

"Don't you think you might be exaggerating a little?"

"No." Hodgin said before sighing. "Look, just try to back off a bit with the overprotecting. It drove Angela crazy when I did it, it drove Dr. B crazy when Booth did it. We just want to help you out. Learn from our mistakes, dude. Reap my wisdom!"

"I guess you have a point but... what if something happens? I'm lucky she didn't get sick when I had the stomach flu! What if something happens?"

"Ohhh... I see what's going on here. You have the baby jitters, thats all." Hodgins laughed.

"The what now?"

"Baby nervious about having a baby and its manifesting itself into overprotectiveness."

"What? I'm not nervious about the baby. I'm really excited, I love the baby!"

"I'm sure you do, I was to when I found out Angela was pregnant, but that doesn't mean you can't be nervious. It's reasonable to be nervious, you got your ex pregnant pregnant during a onenight stand, I mean what are the odds? Seriously?" Hodgins laughed. "You just gotta calm down, have a talk with Daisy. I gotta get back to work."

"What? Wait-" Sweets floundered but Hodgins had already left.

Was that it? He had never been the type to be overprotective, but he had been strangely protective over Daisy. He knew he was a little nervious, that was normal, but was that why he had been so protective. He had never really thought of it from all the excitement from the baby. Hodgins was right, he needed to talk to Daisy.

##################################################################################

Daisy sighed as she walked into the aparment. It had been a long day, the case that had came in was a real head tilter and she had missed cause of death and it was really obvious when she thought about it. She looked to the couch and saw Sweets sitting there. He had his 'I wanna talk to you' eyes one.

"Hey, baby, is something wrong? You have your talking face on." She smiled at him, going and sitting next to him.

"Uh, yeah, I wanna talk. I'm sure you've noticed that I've been a little... protective."

"Protective? Lance-a-lot, you won't let me do the laundry because you don't want me breathing in fumes from the liquid detergant."

"I know, and I still stand by that, but... today Hodgins came to talk to me..." Sweets sucked in a breath. "With all the excitement from the baby, it was all so sudden, I think I got a little too excited that I never really adressed how nervious I am. I mean, my early childhood was... not great. I mean, what if I'm not parenting material? I love you and the baby but, what if I do something wrong?"

"Oh... Baby, no... You're going to do an amazing job as a daddy. Oh, Angela was right!" Daisy shook her head.

"Angela said what now?"

"Today before I left Angela came and told me that you were probably just nervious about the baby and that you stop with the looming soon."

"Hodgins totally told on me to his wife." Sweets groaned, bowing his head. "But... She was right. Or atleast, I'm going to try to stop looming."

"Okay... But, you know you can loom... a little." Daisy smiled at him. "Just not all of the time. Plus, I'd like to start washing my own underwear again."

"I guess... I could deal with that." Sweets smiled, tilting his head at her.

"And don't worry, baby, you're going to be a great dad. I can tell everytime you play with Christine or Michael Vincent! You are great with them, they love you so much. Your parents raised you well. Nurture over nature." Daisy smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back, pulling her closer. Suddenly, he felt something in her stomach move and push against his stomach.

"Woah, what was that?" Sweets blinked, pulling away and blinking down at her belly "Was that the baby?"

"Yeah, he is kicking hard today." Daisy smiled before widening her eyes. "Wait, you felt that?"

"Yeah..." Sweets said before putting a hand on Daisy's belly and feeling his son kick into his foot. "Oh my God..."

"Your crying..." Daisy smiled, tilting her head at him.

"I'm sorry..." Sweets said, rubbing away at the tears that he hadn't known had fallen. "It's just... so amazing."

"I know it is, Lance." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think that's the baby's way of saying he wants to hear some paino."

"Okay... lets do it."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Sorry... It's a wierd, sucky chapter. It took me awhile to write because I'm just sorta drained from school and stuff. So you get a weird chapter. Writer Math.**

** But, yeah, love the reviews. So thanks, keep it up. Please.**

** Review, duckies! They make me smile :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Daisy smiled as she laid out on the couch, watching her boyfriend play with little Michael and Christine. He was currently blowing air into Michael's belly to make raspberry noises. The little boy giggled, as did Christine. He was so good with the children. She couldn't wait till the baby was born so that they could and play with the baby. He was going to be so good with thier little boy, she could feel it in her bones.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Sweets smiled at the two children before looking up at his girlfriend. "Be right back."

"Off he goes!" Angela grinned as she and Hodgins entered as Sweets left. "You having fun in here, Daisy?"

"Yeah, I love watching my Lance play with the kids." Daisy smiled, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "So does the baby."

"He still kicking you like crazy?" Hodgins asked, sitting down with his wife.

"He's a little less active today, but yeah." She sighed tiredly.

"I remember that." Angela smiled, letting Hodgins wrap an arm around her.

"So do I." Hodgins snickered.

"Aunty Angela, Michael farted on me!" Christine screeched, trying to wrestle away from him.

"Did not!" He hollered, swatting at her face with his little hands.

"Enough of that." Angela laughed, picking up Christine while Hodgins picked Michael.

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did! Stinky Butt!"

"Hey, lets not do any name calling." Daisy smiled. "The baby is kicking, do you two want to feel?"

"Yes please." Christine nodded and Michael did as well. Angela and Hodgins sat them down and let them crawl over to Daisy and put their little hands on her baby bump as well as their faces.

"Woah, he is sure moving a lot." Michael said.

"Yeah. Uncle Sweets' baby moves a lot. Daisy complains about alot when we go places." Christine said before pressing her mouth to the belly. "Hi, Uncle Sweets' baby. Hi!"

"Don't yell at him, sweetie." Angela laughed. "He can hear you just fine."

"All the way in there?" She gasped, looking at the baby bump in wonderment.

"Yes."

"And you sure Daisy didn't SWALLOW the baby?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I'm positive she didn't swallow the baby."

"What's going on in here?" Sweets asked, walking in with a smile on his face.

"We are feeling the baby kick!" Christine smiled.

"Oh, well can I feel?" Sweets laughed, walking over and plopping down beside them before placing a hand on her belly. He felt the baby's tiny feet kick him and smiled.

"Your baby moves a lot." Michael observed.

"He does."

"Hey, are we going to watch this movie or not?" Hodgins asked, Dvd case in hand.

"Wreck-it Ralph! Wreck-it Ralph!" The kids started to cheer and before long, Sweets joined them in their cheering. "Wreck-it Ralph! Wreck-it Ralph!"

"Okay, okay. No need to riot." Hodgins laughed, putting the disk in. The children and Sweets cheered and Hodgins went and sat beack down.

Then, everyone started to resituate themselves on the couch. Michael snuggled up to his mother, who was pressed against Hodgins. Sweets had Christine snuggling into his right side and Daisy snuggling into his left. He snaked an arm around Daisy and placed a hand on her ever rounding belly. His little boy kicked him once and Sweets smile grew a little wider. He loved being able to feel him kick.

##################################################################################

"Oh no! Oh no, she's got me!" Sweets fake groaned, sprawled out on the ground while Christine tackled him.

"Rawr!" She growled before letting out a giggle.

"Oh, Daisy! Help me, Daisy!" Sweets reached out a hand to his girlfriend, who was laying out on the couch, rubing her belly.

"No... I think I'll just lay here." Daisy giggled, feeling the baby kick again.

"But Daisy!" He fake cried as Christine pretended to bite at his belly.

"Rawr! I'm gonna eat you!" Christine cried, before putting her face against his belly and pretending to eat him.

"No! No, arg!" Sweets said, seizing up before going limp and fake dying.

"Oh no! You killed him!" Daisy said in mock surprise.

"RAWWRRR!" She cried out, shaking her head wildly.

"What is going on?" Brennan blinked slowly as she entered the apartment, only to be meet with the craziness before her now.

"Mommy!" Christine squealing happily, getting up and running over to hug her moms legs.

"We were playing monster." Sweets smile, coming out of his fake death.

"I see." Brennan smiled at the shrink.

"He wasn't as good as a monster as Daddy was, so I got to be the monster." Christine giggled.

"Thats great, honey, go get your stuff together." Brennan laughed and Christine nodded and tottled off.

"She's a fun kid." Sweets laughed, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Yes." Brennan smiled. "Thank you again for watching her."

"It's no big deal." Sweets shrugged.

"I could pay you if-"

"No, it's fine. I insist." Sweets smiled, presssing a hand against his chest.

"Okay, if you say so." She smiled, taking her daughters hand as she ran back over to her.

"I do, I do say so." Sweets chuckled.

"Let's go baby." Brennan said, leading little Christine away.

"You are the best baby sitter, baby." Daisy smiled up at Sweets, reaching up and gesturing for him to help her up. He did so, kissing her forehead as he did.

"I'm just helping her out. Booth would do the same for me." He smiled at her before going and sitting at the paino.

"Your a good man." Daisy smiled, sitting on the bench beside him and kissing his cheek.

"You flatter." Sweets blushed.

"You hush, you are!" She grinned, swatting his shoulder before he started to play the piano. "Guess what tomorrow is?"

"Lazy Sunday." He smiled, continueing the happy tune.

"That's riiigghhhtttt." She sing songed, kissing his cheek again.

"Can't wait."

##################################################################################

"Ow. Doesn't he know it's Lazy Sunday?" Daisy smiled tiredly as the baby kicked again.

"I don't think he does." Sweets smiled, kissing her softly on the lips.

"So... what do you want for breakfast?" She asked before kissing him back.

"I think I'm going to make us my blueberry muffins." He murmured, nuzzling her forehead softly with his own.

"But I always cook on Lazy Sunday."

"To bad." He chuckled, kissing her forehead before getting up out of bed, slipping a shirt on as he did. "It's my turn."

"Fine." Daisy grunted, rolling over, making Sweets laugh.

"No pouting on Lazy Sunday!" Sweets called as he left the room.

"Make me!" She called, snuggling further into her pillow.

"My muffins will cheer you up!" He called from the kitchen and she grunted in response.

##################################################################################

"This movie suuucckkkssss." Sweets groaned, chewing on his pizza and leaning further into his girlfriend.

"I know... why are we still watching it?"

"Because we have nothing better to do..." Sweets murmured, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Right..." She murmured back, kissing by his jawline.

"You're pretty." Sweets murmured looking down at the woman that was snuggled into his chest.

"And you're so handsome." She said back, rubbing circles in his chest with her fingers.

"We... could have sex on the couch?" Sweets suggested, squeezing her closer.

"Maybe later, baby." Daisy whispered back, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Want to take a nap instead?" He asked with a small yawn,

"Sure." She yawned back, nuzzling him slightly before closing her eyes again.

"Yaaayyyy..." He whispered before closing his eyes as well.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short, weird chapter again. Sorry. Very sorry. I'm felling very... tired and achey today. And yesterday was... BLEH. So, yeah... Here you are. Thanks for the reviews!**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"Dive! Dive! Dive! Dive! Dive!" The children cheered on Sweets. Daisy and him brought Hodgins, Angela, Michael Vincent, and Christine to a local YMCA to swim because it got too hot out today to do anything else and the kids really wanted to swim. The kids had talked him onto the divingboard. "Dive! Dive! Dive!"

Sweets took a deep breath and dove off the board. Soon he was swallowed into the pool and his already wet swim shirt clung to him even tighter, becoming like a second skin. He swam siftly through the water and over to the edge. When he popped up by the edge he saw the others waiting there.

"That was awesome!" Christine cooed, trying to clap her hands but her floaties stopped her from doing so.

"Thanks." Sweets breathed, holding up a hand to the children for high fives. They both gave them spirited little highfives, giggling all the way.

"I can't wait intill I'm a good enough swimmer to do that." Michael said, looking at the divingboard thing wonderment. He had just graduated from floaties a year ago, which was impresive considering his age.

"Soon enough, buddy." Hodgins smiled, patting his son on the head.

"My Lance is an excellent swimmer." Daisy smiled, rubbing her belly in a way that had become second nature to her. Sweets had bought her a new pregnancy bathingsuit and she loved it. It fit now medium sized bump comfortably but it made her other parts look slim, which was good concidering the weight she had put on.

"Yes, we can see that." Hodgins said, earning him an elbow to the ribs from his wife. "Ow..."

"Okay, enough of that." Sweets said, clamoring out of the pool and shaking his wet curls. "Lets go swim."

"Okay." Michael and Christine nodded. Michael ran off with his parents to the shallow end of the pool and Christine grabbed Sweets hand as he lead her over.

###############################################################################

"Wasn't this nice?" Daisy smiled up at Sweets as he dried off his wet hair.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Sweets smiled before slipping on a baggy t-shirt over his tight swim shirt.

"The kids really like swimming with their Uncle Sweets." Daisy smiled, getting up and sliding a bright summer dress over her bathing suit.

"I guess." Sweets shrugged a nonchalant shoulder.

"They do." She smiled, giving a peck on the cheek. "Your wonderful."

"Daisy, we are in public." Sweets chuckled, pushing the hand that hand found itself tracing a circle in his chest away.

"But your so cute..." Daisy pouted, bringing herself close to him.

"Down, girl." Sweets laughed, moving away from her as Hodgins and Angela returned with the kids, who were fresh in their dry clothes.

"Hurry up, Brennan is waiting for us at her place." Angela called over and Sweets nodded.

"Movie time." He sing-songed, walking over.

"Today is the best day EVER!" Christine giggled, jumping up and down. "I get to swim AND watch a movie with pizza."

"That's right." Sweets laughed. "Now come, we wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting too long."

#############################################################################

"Pleaaassseeee, Mommy, please!" Christine pouted at her mother.

"I don't think its a very good idea..." Brennan sighed, rubbing the back off her neck.

"Pleeaasseeee! I just wanna stay with him for one night! Pretty please? I love spending time with Uncle Sweets and Daisy. We will have so much fun" Christine said, pouting and putting on her best begging face.

"Fine, you can sleep over Sweets. Just for tonight and as long as he promises to bring you to daycare in the morning." Brennan said and Christine looked over to Sweets with big eyes.

"I'm sure I could do that." Sweets smiled, shrugging a shoulder, and Christine squealed happily.

"Alright then, you can go. You better get your... things... together." Brennan started but Christine was already gone. "Okay."

"You're sure about this?" Sweets asked, quirking a brow at her.

"I'm sure you will take care of her, just make sure she gets to bed by 8:30."

"Can do." Daisy smiled before squeeing and grinning happily at Lance. "This is awesome, Lance! This will be so much fun! And it'll be like a little parenting practice!"

"I guess it will." Lance smiled, kissing her softly on the lips.

"You can make pancakes for breakfast." Daisy said, hope glinting in her eyes.

"With chocolate chips." Sweets added in with a grin.

"You're awesome." Daisy smiled, tilting her head at him.

"I agree, even though it sounds unhealthy, that breakfast selection sounds quite tasty. I'm sure that Christine will enjoy it. Booth... made her pancakes shaped like things every Saturday morning." Brennan smiled, looking to the ground.

"You going to go see Booth in jail soon?"

"Tommorrow." She nodded.

"Good for you." Sweets smiled, nodding her head.

"May I just say how impressed I am with you, Dr. Brennan. If my Lance was in jail... I don't know what I would do. You are being so strong." She smiled at the fellow scientist, who smiled back.

"Thank you, Miss Wick, and may I say that you are handling your pregnancy with Sweets' baby remarkably well." Brennan nodded at her. "A lesser woman may have ran away to hide their pregnancy and then given it up for adoption, but you made an informed decision to tell the father and start a family. It will provide a stable enviroment for the child and can provide the opportunity of blood siblings later, which will help aid in his development later in life. It was a very wise and amerable choice."

"Thank you." Daisy grinned, placing a hand on her bump.

"He is still kicking frequently?" She asked, tilting her head at the bump.

"Yes." Daisy laughed lightly. "He is really active."

"I was always greatful that Christine wasn't that active. Some of the mothers from the birthing classes Booth and I took had very active fetuses and they said it made it difficult to sleep."

"It does. For both of us. I wake up, so that wakes up Lance and it's just very tiring, but it'll be worth it when my Little Lance is born." Daisy smiled tiredly.

"I hope so." Sweets laughed. "Because I'm tired of sleeping on the couch when you have rough nights and won't let me sleep."

"I said sorry." Daisy smiled, swatting at his shoulder.

"I know." Sweets smiled, kissing her head and wrapping an arm around her.

"You two are going to make a wonderful family for your child." Brennan smiled.

"You're a part of his family to, Dr. Brennan." Daisy smiled. "The whole team is."

"I suppose you are right... The team is like family to me and my daughter, so I suppose the pronciple applies to you as well." She said, nodding her head as her daughter dragged her things into the livingroom.

"I'm ready!" Christine giggled.

"Awesome!" Sweets grinned, clapping his hands together. "Lets hit the road!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short, cute little chapter for you because I took a little three and a half hour nap when I got back from school.**

** PLLEEAASSEEEE REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILEY AND MOTIVATED! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

"Sleepover time! Sleepover time!" Christine squealed happily, bounding into Sweets and Daisy's apartment.

"Alright, Christine, what do you want to dinner?" Daisy asked as she strolled over to the kitchen.

"Pizza!" She exclaimed, her young eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I don't know, Christine, your mom might not like that." Sweets said, sucking his teeth as he sat down Christine's bags.

"But it's a sleepover! On the TV whenever people have a sleepover, they have pizza!" Christine said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but don't tell your mom, okay?" Sweets asked, taking his phone. Christine pretended to zip her mouth shut and nodded. He laughed and dialed up the pizza place. "You want cheese, right?" He asked Christine as the phone rang and she nodded in response.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Daisy squeaked, sitting next to Christine on the couch as Sweets walked off to order a pizza.

"This is the first time I have slept over at someone else's house that wasn't Aunty Angela and Uncle Hodgins' house." Christine said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Awh, well don't worry. We are going to have soooo much fun." Daisy smiled. "I tell you what, we can build a fort."

"A fort?" Christine asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, we can use your pillows and blanket, along with stuff from from our room and whatever else we have, and we can build a fort to sleep in tonight." Daisy smiled and Christine's eyes went wide with joy.

"That sounds AWESOME!"

"Yeah!" Daisy said.

"I wanna do that!" Christine grinned, bouncing in her seat slightly.

"Then it's a plan. Did you bring any movies?" Daisy asked and Christine nodded. "Awesome. We are going to have so much fun."

"Yeah!" Christine giggled as Sweets walked back into the room. Sweets looked between the two grinning girls.

"What did I miss?"

###############################################################################

"Part of their woorrrlllddddd!" Christine sang along with the mermaid on the screen while Daisy and Sweets plated the pizza.

"Keep spinning like that and you're going to fall!" Sweets called at the girl, who just giggled at him before running over to them.

"This is fun." She giggled, sitting down and taking a bite from her piece of pizza.

"Good to hear." Sweets said, bitting into his own peice of pizza.

"When can we start on the fort?" Christine asked and Sweets half-sighed half-groaned.

"Soon."

"When is soon?"

"Why don't you go ahead and get the supplies, baby?" Daisy smiled at Sweets, who blinked at her before nodding and taking a rather large bite out of his pizza. Sweets jogged off, grumbling things to himself.

"Uncle Sweets is silly." Christine giggled.

"He is." Daisy smiled.

Sweets sighed through his nose as he went into the closet and pulled out some old blankets and spare pillows. He drew the items up in his arms and brought them into the living room, where the girls had already settled back on the couch with their pizza. He dropped the blankets and pillows before going to fetch the pillows and blankets from Daisy and his bed. He left them alone for five minutes to order a pizza, and now he was going to have to build a fort in his living room. He should have seen it coming.

Was this what it was going to be like when his baby got older? Was he going to want to build forts with his friends when came over to spend the night? As fun as it is going to be to do it with Christine, would it become tiresome when his little boy wanted to do it all the time? He guessed that was a hazard of having children, but he likes to think it'll be worth it in the end.

##################################################################################

"This is so cool!" Christine giggled, crawling through the fort.

"I told you so." Daisy smiled.

"And we get to sleep in here tonight?" She asked, looking between the two adults.

"Yes." Sweets smiled at the little girl.

"Cool." Christine said, turning and fluffing one of her stuffed animals.

"Be warned, Christine, I haven't been a very sound sleeper lately. The baby doesn't sleep when I do most days." Daisy smiled.

"It's okay, maybe he will sleep tonight." Christine smiled cutely.

"Maybe he will."

"And maybe Uncle Sweets won't snore."

"I don't snore." Sweets said, crossing his arms.

"Yes you do." Christine said and Daisy nodded, patting his shoulder.

"Do not..."

"Baby, don't agrue with her." Daisy said, shaking her head at him.

"Fine..." Sweets grumbled to himself.

"I-" Christine started before yawning and rubbing at her eyes.

"Looks like it's bedtime." Sweets smiled, crawling into the fort, Daisy close behind him.

"Noooo..." Christine said, but she was laying down anyway.

"Yes." Sweets said, laying down and lifting up a blanket to let the girls under it. Christine crawled up to him and cuddled into his left side and Daisy did the same with his right. He tucked them in and kissed the tops of their heads.

"Goodnight, Uncle Sweets, Daisy." Christine murmured, closing her eyes. Sweets smiled at the little girl before feeling his son kick from belly pressed against his side.

Daisy smiled up at him and circled a finger around his right nipple. He kissed her forehead and snuggled back up to his chest before closing her eyes as well.

#################################################################################

Christine woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. She let a happy grin spread across her face as she got up and crawled from the fort. Sweets and Daisy were standing in the kitchen. Sweets was cooking some pancakes and Daisy was smiling and rubbing her pregnant belly as she watched him cook. Christine smiled and trotted over to the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" She pipped, climbing into a seat.

"Hey there, Christine, glad to see you're up." Sweets smiled before plating a pancake. "Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"My daddy used make pancakes." Christine said as Sweets sat the pancake infront of her.

"I know, that's why I thought you would like them." Sweets said, patting her head.

"Yeah, these look cool. Plus, Daddy never made me chocolate chip pancakes." Christine smiled. "Maybe you can show him how when he gets outa jail."

"Maybe I can." He said, smiling as he walked over to make Daisy and him some pancakes.

#################################################################################

"So... how is Christine doing?" Booth asked in his gruff voice, tired from the little over a month he had spent in prison.

"She is doing fine... She stayed the night with Sweets... he has been there for her a lot lately." Brennan said, nodding her head. "For me to."

"Yeah... he's a good kid." Booth nodded.

"... They hit your face again." Brennan pressed her lips together tightly.

"Don't worry, Bones, I'm going to trail soon. It was just a little yard brawl, I'll be fine." Booth said, breifly patting her hand in a comforting gesture before looking at the guards and pulling his hand back.

"A fight with the prisoners, or a guard?" Brennan asked.

"I just had a little fall is all, Bones." Booth said, making sure he was just loud enough for the guards to hear.

"We are worried about you." Brennan said, tilting her head at him.

"I'm going to be fine." Booth said.

"Time's up." A gaurd said, walking up behind Booth.

"But we just started." Brennan said, looking between the guard and Booth.

"Now you're done." The guard said, dragging Booth away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** New chapter, yayyy! Plus a little Booth featured here! Not fluffy, I know, but I like Booth too much to leave him out of the story. Sorry -u-"**

** Sorry if the chapter is sorta sucky, the last chapter only got one review so I'm a little peeved as well as unmotivated. I really would appriciate reviews, please.**

** REVIEW MY DUCKIES! PLEEAASSEEE! THEY MAKE ME SMILE! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Brennan rubbed at her eye yet again as she heard someone knocking on her doorway. She looked up and saw Sweets standing in her doorway, leaning up against the doorframe with his legs crossed at the ankle and his hands clasped infront of him. He had a look on his face that she hadn't seen in awhile. It was his 'we have to talk face.'

"Hello, Sweets, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I heard the news about Booths trial being pushed back... Angela tells me you are upset about it." Sweets said, walking over to her desk.

"Of course I am. The man I love is in prison, why wouldn't I be upset?" Brennan said, looking down at her work.

"It was only pushed back a week, Dr. Brennan." Sweets said in the best calming voice he could muster, but her head snapped up and glared at him.

"Only pushed back a week!?" She growled lowly, standing up. "You do realize what is happening, right? They are keeping him in jail and out of trial because they know if he goes to trail, not only will Booth be freed, but the conspiracy will exposed to the world! An FBI agent accused of killing three of his own, there is bond to be news coverage of the trial, especially after Booth's review at the congressal commitee. They would be exposed, so they want to keep him in jail so he can die there! To keep them safe and to keep Booth's blood off their hands! And it will work, eventually, it will work! He is doomed in jail! He is in there as a cop killer and as someone who put some of those people in there in the first place! The prisoners hate him because he's a federal officer and the guards hate him because they think he killed three cops in cold blood! Everytime I visit him he is injured and it's not always from the other prisoners, Sweets! He gets treated like dirt! If another prison attacks him, he gets in trouble! If a prisoner knocks his lunch to the floor, the guards won't let him get a new one! Dropped phonecalls, short visits! He's a married man in jail and they won't even consider giving him congigal visits! They treat him as less than human!" Brennan was shouting now, tears collecting in her eyes. She started to tip over, like she was going to fall and Sweets was quick to be at her side. He rapped an arm around her and supported her to make sure she fall.

"I know..." Sweets said, bringing her into a careful embrace. "I know... And it... it sucks. For you, for Booth, for everyone. This whole situation is really messed up. I know you're problems are bigger then mine but this whole thing has been bad for me to. Booth is my best friend, he is like my brother and I can't even tell him about Daisy and my little boy. He has so many things going on right now, he doesn't need to be thinking about me and my life. The longer he is in jail, the longer this conspiracy drags out, the longer I have to keep it from him which really sucks because... Daisy and I have been talking, and we would like you two to be the baby's godparents, if you want."

"Really?" Brennan asked, blinking up at him with tears running down her face slowly. Sweets nodded silently. "It's... an honor. Booth would be happy to, I'm sure. I accept, for both of us." Brennan sucked in a breath. "Though, I hadn't realized that you were... effected by this-"

"Don't." Sweets said, holding up a hand. "My problems aren't important, you and Booth's problems are a thousand times bigger than mine."

"That doesn't mean they aren't important... I could tell Booth. It would certianly cheer him up after he recovered from the shock."

"Brennan, please don't do that. I want to wait intill this is all over to tell him about the baby." Sweets said, eyes pleading. Brennan sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes but nodded as she did so.

"At the rate we are going the baby might be born by then." Brennan sighed, shaking her heavy head.

"Still no leads?" Sweets sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No... We are still looking through the chip. Angela was even able to recover some more inforation for it. It's a lot to sort through, then we have to try to find leads in it all. Plus, we still have day jobs, we can't work on it all the time. We have other cases to work on."

"We will get there eventually." Sweets tried to assure her. "You are the best of the best. You will figure it out eventually. You are smart then they are."

"Right..." Brennan nodded. "Thank you, I feel much better now."

"Good," Sweets smiled, "I'll leave you to do your forensic anthropologist thing."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Brennan said, sitting back down as Sweets walked out of the room.

"So you talked to her?" Angela asked Sweets as he turned the corner. "How did it go? I heard yelling."

"I talked to her. It went fine, she is feeling a little better now so there is no need to worry. Why didn't you talk to her?"

"I tried but I'm not the conversation master that you are." Angela smiled. "Plus, you are closer to Booth than I am and this is a Booth problem. I can handle kid problems and Booth Romance problems but plain ol' Booth problems, that's all yours. Plus, you have been a shoulder for her to lean on and that's what she needs now. But since you got her better I might take a swing at it."

"You do that." Sweets smiled, sauntering away.

##################################################################################

"Hey, baby." Daisy smiled as her boyfriend entered the apartment. "How was work?"

"Busy." Sweets grunted tiredly, basicly collasping onto the couch next to her. He leaned up against her and nuzzled her softly. "I had two patients today, I had to complete three profiles, and two agents called me in to consult on their cases, one of which ended up having me interrogating a suspect for two hours. Ever since I ran the investigation of the cross dressing swimmer's murder I have been in high demand."

"Poor baby." Daisy cooed, kissing him on the top of his head.

"This is all Booth's fault. I was just a psychologist working for the FBI before I started doing profiles for him." Sweets whined, snuggling closer to her.

"Don't blame Booth. You are the one who decided to start doing fieldwork and to become an agent."

"Booth needed help. With all the developments in his life, Dr. Brennan getting pregnant and the move and child that the pregnancy produced. Then Pelant, and the proposial thing, and then the wedding and that whole promotion thing... He needed help."

"Yes, and thats very noble of you concidering it nearly made you quit your job." Daisy giggled.

"Okay, now, I have to admit... the whole Pelant thing might have influenced me during that time." Sweets shrugged tiredly.

"Really?"

"Don't go all sarcastic on me." Sweets glared playfully at her. "After my little... crisis, Booth and I developed an understanding. I am a psychologist first. A profiler."

"And yet here you are again, acting as both an agent and a shrink." Daisy said, rapping an arm around her botfriend.

"I couldn't let the team deal with some strange agent. They need me and I decided that I was ready for the resposibility. And I only do agent stuff when I need to work a murder with the team or I work with other agents. I still profile and stuff, mostly." Sweets said, giving her a nuzzle again.

"Okay, whatever you say, baby." Daisy smiled as she got up off the couch, but instead of getting up with her to get to bed, he just flopped over on the couch and laid there. "Are you coming to bed...?"

"Nah... 'm too tired to walk. Plus I ate a bunch of chinese food and it's not agreeeing with me and it's just going to get worse. Gas, heartburn, not good. Prolly best that I stay of the couch tonight."

"Gas and heartburn? I thought _I_ was the pregnant one." Daisy giggled.

"Shush." Sweets said, throwing a throw pillow at her.

"Fine, fine." Daisy said before kissing his head. "Goodnight, my sweet Lance-a-lot. Sweet dreams."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Not a fluffy chapter, sorry. also is very late. Sorry for that to. Short. Sorry. I'm just sorry all around for this chapter. Hope you like it.**

** FOr the record, this is so late because I start another Bones oneshot sooooooo... eheheh. Who know when I will finish that thing -u-"**

** Reviews are very appreciated. So leave one, please, my duckies. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Sweets peeked open his eyes to see his pregnant girlfriend smiling at him and stroking his hair.

"You're watching me sleep now?" He smiled at her.

"You sleep cute." Daisy defended. "You felling any better this morning?"

"A little, heartburn is worse, gas is gone though so thats good." Sweets laughed, starting to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Unsurpising. You might have sleeping soundly but that cute, little tushy of yours sure was making some noise." Daisy giggled, kissing him on the top of his head. "I could hear it from the bedroom."

"Oh God." Sweets laughed, but his face was slowly turning red. "That's embarrassing. Wow."

"It's okay, I think it's cute that such a adorable thing can make such a big sound." Daisy laughed. "Plus you've been putting up with my butt for weeks now. I'm still so sorry for the grocery store... and the movie theatre."

"It's okay." Sweets laughed, sitting up fully before groaning and putting a hand on his chest. "Ahhgggg... I'm never eating chinese again." Sweets groaned, letting out a small belch and blushing before mumbling an 'excuse me.'

"Awh, this heartburn is no joke, huh?" Daisy giggled at her boyfriend's red face. "Now that you're more awake do you want me to get you an antiacid?"

"Please." Sweets said, standing up.

"Okay, you go get the coffee started while I go get it." She smiled and kissed his cheek before trotting away.

**(AN: I really should have put this in the last chapter but it didn't come to me intill now XD)**

##################################################################################

"So... how are things with Daisy?" Angela asked Sweets, biting into a french fry.

"Great. Things are great. The baby is finally starting to sleep during relatively regular hours, granted those are nerve when we are asleep. It drives Daisy nuts with all the kicks in the middle of the night." Sweets smiled, slidding his plate closer to himself so that Angela would stop stealing his fries.

"She is starting to get pretty big..." Angela said, a familar smile slipping onto her face that Sweets recongized instantly.

"Is this your subtle way of asking about my sex life?" Sweets sighed, giving her a flat look.

"Don't give me that look!" Angela laughed. "Come on, man, give me something. Since Booth is in jail I'm getting nothing from Brennan. Plus, it's a serious question. Alot of problem about sex can come up during pregnancy. I remember when I was pregnant with Michael Vincent, once I started I started to show a lot Hodgins got a little weird about sex for like a week and the hormones kicked up so I was horny all the time. I thought I was going to kill him."

"Daisy and I do fine, we have had some little... hiccups. But we have been fine, okay?" Sweets rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Hiccups...?" Angela prodded.

"Well... you know how active the baby is, he kicks all the time. And I mean, when Daisy and I are... y'know, in the throws, we might not notice if there is a kick or two, but when we are just getting started... It wrecks the mood." Sweets shrugged.

"I see..." Angela said, nodding as she pulled his plate over to steal his fries. "Not much to do about that."

"I know, but hey, we are managing just fine. We spend a lot of time with Brennan and Christine, which is great because all the babysitting has been a nice test run for when the baby is born, and y'know, gets older." Sweets smiled.

"Thats great to hear." She smiled at him.

"Yeah... things are really starting to turn up for me." Sweets smiled thoughtfully. "My childhood was... difficult, my teens weren't much better. Then I started working with the FBI and I started working with Booth. And it's taken me awhile, but I feel like I finally have a footing. I mean, once we get Booth out of jail and I tell him about Daisy and the baby things will be perfect."

"Yeah... I know what you mean." Angela smiled before raised her glass of tea. "A toast to stablility and normalsy. A happy life."

"With children." Sweets said, lifting his glass.

"Yes, with children." She laughed, clinking his glass before drinking.

"It's still kind of unbelievable. I'm going to be a father." Sweets smile turned to the rather goofy one that always appeared on his face when he thought about his little boy.

"Yeah, thats common with guys. Trust me, you'll really feel it when you hold that little baby boy for the first time." Angela smiled.

"So I hear." He laughed.

"It's true."

"Oh? She who posesses the boobs knows of the maze of emotions of the ones who have the penises?" Sweets smiled jokingly, quirking a brow.

"Shut up!" Angela laughed, smacking him in the shoulder. He shrugged at her with a laugh.

#################################################################################

Sweets smiled at his glowing girlfriend as she sleep like a rock. She was snoring, something she hadn't done intill she was pregnant. He ran a hand over her belly, carressing the bump softly. The baby wasn't kicking right now, he assumed he was sleeping, but he rubbed anyway. That was his baby in there. His. A little boy, no less. He couldn't help the outragious grin that was spread across his face.

"Baby?" Daisy's tired voice rang as she peaked her eyes open.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sweets asked, taking his hand off her belly. She snatched his hand and placed it back on her belly.

"Keep doing it... it's soothing..." Daisy smiled tiredly. "You are watching me sleep?"

"Just returning the favor from the other day." He teased, starting to rub her belly again.

"Why am I so lucky?" Daisy smiled, kissing his lips softly. "I have the perfect boyfriend. Most guys would bale if they found out they got a girl they weren't commited to pregnant but you stayed. And you let me move in. You have handled all the sounds, behavior, and... smells of the pregnancy so well. You're such a gentleman."

"I'm the lucky one." Sweets smiled back. "I get to go to bed with the beautiful carrier of my child every night."

"See? You're just proving my point." Daisy smiled before groaning and squirming, baby was kicking, he could feel it. "Damnit, way can't he let me sleep?"

"Here, get close to me so he'll be kicking me to. That way neither of us can sleep." Sweets smiled and Daisy complied.

"You're silly."

"You're pretty." Sweets smiled, giving her another kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short chapter again. Sorry.**

** I'm gonna level with y'all. I'm starting to run a little low on ideas for this and I'm only half way done. We are only like a month and a half in. So, since this is something I'm writing for the fandom to comfort it, do y'all have any suggestions for things or convos you would like to see between Sweets and whoever else? I'm open for ideas. Leave ideas in a review and I can see what I can do :3**

** Look at me, posting at ungodly hours again. It's like two at night, why am I awake? XD lol **

** But yeah, review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello, Daisy." Daisy heard Angela's voice sounding from the doorway, making her jump slightly.

"Oh, hello, Angela." Daisy said, turning and smiling slightly.

"Okay... I can't help but notice that you have been a little spacy lately." Angela said, walking up to the expecting woman. "Something wrong... maybe something with Sweets?"

"It... it's nothing, alright?" Daisy said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Come on... tell Aunty Angela." Angela smiled, leaning against the table of bones.

"Well... a few weeks ago Lance expressed some concerns about his being a father... but for the last week... he has been having nightmares. I'm really worried about him." Daisy said, twittling his thumbs.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Angela asked, her eyes sparkling with her own concern for the younger man.

"No... when we started dating, we made an agreement not to talk about his childhood before he was adopted. I know he was hurt but I never asked anything. I just... was there for him if one of nightmares woke him up." Daisy sighed.

"You're having a baby with him, Daisy. I think it's time to have that talk."

"I... I don't want to scare him. From what he has told, most women leave him once he tells them."

"It's time to take that risk, Daisy..." Angela said, sitting a hand on her shoulder. "You two are starting a life together. It's time that he open up. You just have to make him understand that you love him... and that you won't leave him."

"Someone hurt him really bad, Angela." Daisy said, tears collecting in her eyes. "The nightmares are so horrible, he is always so scared. Do I really want to know?"

"He has to get over whatever is bothering him." Angela said. "You can handle it. Now stop crying, if you contaminate evidence Brennan is going to have your head."

"Right." Daisy sniffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes with her sleeves and nodding.

##################################################################################

Daisy watched on concerned as her Lance squirmed in his sleep. He was having another nightmare. He was starting to sweat now, the shaking would be next. If he didn't wake up or calm down in the next five minutes, the night terrors would start. It had been a long time since he had done that, though. Soon enough, he awoke with a gasp and she quickly drawl him into her arms and close to herself.

"Shhh..." Daisy soothed. "It's okay, you're okay now."

"I'm sorry." Sweets whispered horsely, snuggling closer to her, his breathing quick and frightened.

"It's okay, baby..." Daisy said, stroking the top of his head. "Do you want to talk about it? You have been having a lot more of these lately."

"Daisy..." Sweets whined, starting to squirm away.

"Don't 'Daisy' me, Lance! We are having a baby together and something is wrong with you! Now we are going to talk about it and that's that!" Daisy scolded and Sweets blinked up at her before nodding. Daisy sat up and patted her lap. Sweets crawled over and sat his head on her lap and curled up.

"I'm so scaried." Sweets whispered.

"I know, baby, but what I need to know is what is scaring you. What is the nightmare? What happens?" She said, sitting her hand back on his head.

"They have been about me... and the baby... and- a-and in them I..." Sweets let out a whimper. "I end up being like... _him._"

"You're foster father, the one that hurt you?" Daisy asked and he nodded and curled up more.

"They all start the same, me, as a boy, sitting in a closet. Then he comes and he grabs me by the hair... and he drags me out, and I start to scream, but it's not my scream. Thats when the dream changes. The boy is different, he is our little boy. He has dark, curly hair, dimples, my lips, his eyes are dark brown like mine, but they are shaped more like yours. And instead of... _him_... being the dragging the boy to the basement it's... it's me."

"Lance..."

"I drag him down to the basement, it's clear that I'm drunk. When we get there, I throw down the boy to floor and starts to cry. I... I start to..." Sweets was shaking, tears running down his face and soaking into her lap. She wanted to tell him, scream for him to stop telling her this, but she knew that he had to tell her if he was going to get better. "I started to beat him. He cried and screamed for me to stop, and when he screamed too much, I... I got the whip and I... I..." That was all he got out before breaking down completely.

She held him closer to her and whispered sweet nothings and rocking him slightly. After several minutes of sobs, he finally started to calm down.

"Wh-what if I- If I turn out like him? Wh-what if I hurt our little boy?" Sweets whimpered into her lap.

"You would never do that."

"Or if I abandon him? Like my mother abandoned me? What if- if I'm not cut out for this?"

"Lance, you look at me." Daisy said, tipping his chin so she could look in his eyes. "You are going to be an amazing father. You are sweet and loving and you are great with kids. You aren't anything like you're birth parents or your foster father. You're living, breathing proof that just because someone had a tough childhood, it doesn't mean you have to be volient and abusive or some sort of junkie living on the streets. You are... amazing. And you are going to be the best daddy in the world. Super Daddy."

"Thank you." Sweets whispered, snuggling into her lap and closing his eyes.

"Your welcome, baby, now you rest..." She whispered. "You just had quite the little melt down."

"I know... I'm sorry you saw that." Sweets murmured softly, not opening his eyes.

"It's fine... I feel closer to you than I ever have before." Daisy smiled down at her boyfriend.

"Thats great." Sweets smiled. "You are so amazing. Perfect."

"Go to sleep, baby... you're tired." Daisy smiled and soon enough he was fast asleep, his head still in Daisy's lap. She smiled down at her boyfriend's sleeping form. He was hurt so bad, those things that happened in his dream, did those happen in real life, to her Lance? It was so horrible that she couldn't believe it. He was so strong, to carry on after such a tragedy. She could tell he really would be super daddy.

##################################################################################

"Hey..." Booth grumbled, looking up at the man before him.

"Hello, Booth." Sweets said, smiling awkwardly. "You look... well you look like crap."

"So do you." Booth said, gesturing towards his puffy, red eyes.

"I had a rough night."

"So, why did you visit?"

"I..." Sweets paused. He didn't really know why he was here. He was trying very hard not to tell Booth about the baby. He needed to wait intill the right time. "I just wanted to see you, I mean its weird not seeing you everyday. So, uh... this place is a dump, huh?"

"It's prison, Sweets."

"Right... so uh, those are some interesting bruises on your face..."

"Again, I'm in prison, Sweets. I'm a former FBI guy, I get in a lot of fights."

"We are going to... fix this. You should know that." Sweets said.

"Meetings over."

"Of course." Sweets said as he and Booth exchanged looks. "I'll see you latter."

"Back at you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Tada! New chapter in the middle of the freaking night. I'm very sorry for the heaviness, next chapter will be nice and fluffy cute. Promise. But, you got a little Boothy bonus at the end here. so... yeah.**

** Thanks for the ideas, always open for more. :3**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES :D**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello, baby." Daisy smiled as her boyfriend walked into the apartment.

"Hey, Miss Daisy." Sweets smiled, plopping himself down beside her.

"How was your day?" She asked, wrapping an arm around him and sitting her head on his shoulder.

"Good, it was a slow day today." Sweets said, kissing her on her hairline.

"That's great, Lance." She said, snuggling up to him. "You know, I was thinking about the baby today. I'm over half way through the pregnancy, shouldn't we be getting the babies room ready?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that to. I got the guestroom all cleared out but we do need to get some baby stuff, huh?" Sweets smiled, rapping one arm around her and resting a hand on her ever rounding stomach.

"Yeah, and repaint the room." Daisy said, leaning into his warmth. "We can have Angela over and she can help us decorate."

"I like the way you think, Daisy." Sweets smiled. "We take a weekend, get it all set up."

"YEs." She said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"When are we going to have a baby shower?" Sweets asked, snuggling closer.

"We have plenty of time to have that." Daisy smiled.

"True."

"What color do we want the baby's room to be? I was thinking maybe an aquamarine color, we can give the room a under the sea theme." Daisy smiled.

"Do we really need to have a theme? Can't we just paint the room blue and move on?" Sweets asked and she looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Baby, there has to be a theme! You always have to have a theme for a baby's room!"

"You... do?"

"Yes!"

"So... under the sea theme?" Sweets asked.

"You don't like the idea?"

"I do, I'm just a little lost here. I didn't really have any family outside of my parents so... I'm not sure how this all works." Sweets blushed sheepishly, looking towards the ground.

"Awh, don't you worry, baby, thats what you have me for." Daisy smiled at her embarrassed boyfriend. "And Angela will be there to help us, so don't worry."

"You're so nice." Sweets smiled, kissing her softly. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing, you just had to be yourself. You had some good coming to you, you just had to wait. And here I am." She smiled at him sweetly.

"I love you. I love you so much." Sweets said, showering her with a hail of kisses before kissing her firmly on the mouth.

"Lance." She giggled before he kissed her again.

"I love you." He said again, kissing her again before leaning down to her belly. "Close your ears, buddy, mommy and daddy are having some adult time." She whispered before kissing her belly and creating a trail of kisses back up to her lips and pressing her against the couch, by then she already had his tie and jacket off and he had pushed her skirt up.

##################################################################################

"This is going to be so much fun!" Angela said as she practicly skipped into her friends apartement, her husband trailing behind her.

"On what planet is working on painting a baby's room fun?"

"When it's for Sweets and Daisy." Angela said.

"Thanks again for coming over, guys." Sweets said, lugging paint cans into his empty guestroom.

"Yeah, we really appretiate it." Daisy smiled at the couple.

"It's fine." Angela smiled. "So you decided on an under the sea theme?"

"Yeah, and you are sure you want to paint the one wall all yourself?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that I could paint some fish and some seaweed, things like that, on one of the walls. I think it would look cool." She grinned. "I brought some of my painting stuff." She shook her rather large bag as to emphasize her piont.

"Oh, we couldn't ask you to do that." Daisy said, putting a hand on her swollen stomach.

"I want to." Angela insisted. "I think it'll be something nice to do for the baby."

"If you say so."

"Alright, I got all the cans into the room." Sweets said, walking into the living space.

"Thank you, baby." Daisy smiled at her boyfriend.

"Okay, we should get started. Daisy, you go lay down. It's your day off and you need to rest for the baby." Sweets said, making Daisy pout.

"But I want to help." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"You can help." Sweets said, putting his hands on the side of her face. "By going and laying down."

"You're no fair!" Daisy shouted, stomping a foot and storming to the bedroom. She slammed the door behind her.

"Damn." Hodgins snorted, a grin on his face.

"It's just hormones, she'll be happy and asking for cookies and salsa within the hour." Sweets said before putting his hands on his hips. "We going to get started or not?"

##############################################################################

"You want another beer?" Sweets asked Hodgins as they sat in the living room, waiting for Angela to finish her work in the baby's room.

"Sure." Hodgins nodded, sitting the empty remains of his first one aside.

"Cool." Sweets said, starting to get up before Daisy walked up and handed Hodgins the beer.

"Here you go." Daisy smiled. "I'm so excited to see what she does with the wall of the baby's room!"

"You and me both. She wouldn't even start intill I was done painting my wall." Sweets laughed.

"It's pretty cool." Hodgins said as he took a sip from his beer.

"Don't rub it in that you already saw it." Sweets glared before taking a swig of his own beer.

"Can't help myself." Hodgins grinned, tilting his head almost smugly.

"Heeeyyyyyy." Angela sing-songed, prancing into the room. There was paint smudged on her cheeks and hands.

"Is it done? Can we see it?" Daisy asked and Angela nodded. Daisy let out a happy squeal and started to drag Sweets towards the baby's room, making him spill a little of his beer before he sat it down.

"Daisy- slow down!" Sweets yelped as he was almost literally dragged by his girlfriend to the baby's room.

They entered, Angela close behind them, and looked at the wall. The wall was painted with several shades of blue and there was seaweed at the bottom of the wall. Colorful, cartoon fish littered the wall, Angela had used some glittery paint on the edges of the scales, making the fish shimmer lightly.

"Do you like it?" Angela asked, grinning and looking accomplished.

"It's beautiful." Daisy said, tears of happiness coming to her eyes. Sweets wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"You did great, Angela." He said as Daisy dug her face into his chest.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Angela smiled sweetly, stepping out the room.

"We have a baby's room." Daisy sniffled, hugging onto him.

"We do... we have a baby's room."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** This would have been up yesterday but I had a math project to do. Sorry.**

** Thanks for the reviews. I really appretiate (Can't spell) it. Please continue to review! They make me happy :3**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello, Booth." Brennan said, sitting down infront of her husband.

"Hey, Bones, how is Christine?"

"She's fine. She went to the park with Sweets the other day, they had alot of fun." Brennan said, smiling. "She misses you."

"Right... Sweets took her to the park." Booth said, sucking his teeth slightly.

"Why do you say it like that? Sweets told me that you were very tense with him when he visited you. Are you upset with him?" She blinked at him.

"Yes... no... kinda, I'm just annoyed, alright? He gets to be there for you guys and he gets to play with my daughter, while I'm stuck here."

"It sounds like you are jealious of Sweets."

"No, thats not it." Booth dismissed stubbornly. "And you know what else, he wasn't telling me something. I could tell he wanted to tell me something. I mean, he is still in the FBI, what if he was gotten involved in the conspiracy somehow? Maybe he-"

"No, Booth, stop! That is not it! He isn't in the conspiracy! It's not that." Brennan asserted.

"Then what is it?" Booth asked and Brennan bit her lip and looked to the ground.

"I can't say... But he isn't involved in anything bad, Booth. You shouldn't be jealious of him, Booth, he is trying to help and Christine needs a strong male figure in her life intill you get out of jail. He is there for her, and me, he says he just doing what you would do for him. You should be thankful that you have a friend who is good enough to take time from thier life for your family."

"I... guess you have a piont."

"I always do."

##################################################################################

"Hey, Sweets!" Sweets heard Angela's voice peep through door. He sighed as she barged into his office. They never knocked. Why didn't they ever knock?

"Hello, Angela." He smiled at her at she walked up to his desk. "What's in the bag?" He asked, pionting to the bag that she had strung over her shoulder.

"I was at the store today and I couldn't resist." Angela said with a mini-squeal, reaching into the bag and pulling out three little onsies and handing them over to Sweets.

He looked down at the onsies with wide eyes. The first one was blue and had 'My Daddy is a Genius' written on it in big letters. The second was yellow and said 'Aunty's favorite' on it. The third was a darker shade of blue and little, yellow duckies all over it. He blinked at the baby clothes before looking back up to Angela.

"Wow, these are... they are, uh..."

"I know I'm a little crazy getting these before the baby is even born, but I'm just so excited!" Angela gushed, clasping her hands infront of herself.

"They are great." Sweets smiled, folding the items up and sitting them on his desk.

"They are, aren't they?" She grinned. "I thought you would like them."

"You didn't have to get me them, though."

"I told you, I couldn't help it! I'm just so excited for the baby to arrive."

"We are only halfway through the pregnancy, Angela, don't you think you're being a little over excited?" Sweets chuckled at his energetic friend.

"No. This is YOUR baby, Sweets! This whole thing is awesome. I'm still in shock over it, Baby Duck is having a duckling of his own! It's so... so..."

"Exciting?" Sweets smiled cleverly.

"Shut up." Angela glared at the shrink.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You tell Daisy that I say hi, okay? I gotta get back home. You should do the same." Angela said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I would but I have to finish up these profiles, I put them off this afternoon to go visit Christine in daycare." Sweets said, tapping the small stack of folders on his desk. She nodded and walking off.

##################################################################################

Sweets yawned tiredly as he finished out the final notes of the song he was playing on the paino.

"That was beautiful, baby." Daisy smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Bedtime." Sweets said, standing up. She stood up, taking his hand as they made their way to the bedroom.

Sweets flopped onto the bed with a small groan-like sound. He was tired, he really was. With Booth in prison for the last nearly two months, he was being passed around the FBI like an abused cleaning rag. Plus he would do things with Christine and Daisy and it was all just starting to tire him out. He crawled under the covers and felt Daisy get into bed with him. He kissed her softly and closed his eyes. After a second he felt her kissing him on the lips and then his jaw before tracing kisses down his neck. Soon he felt a naghty hand reach into his pajama pants to grab a rather naughty organ.

"Daisy, not now." Sweets groaned and batted her hand away before rolling over and closing his eyes again. He really wanted to sleep.

"Come on, Lance." He heard her whisper into his ear before nibbling on it as she rapped an arm around him and reached up his shirt. "I'm really horny, baby, please?" Sweets groaned internally, he could normally handle the hormones but right now he really needed sleep and he really wasn't in the mood.

"Not now." He repeated, shaking her off. Sweets could feel her pouting at the back of his head.

"Please-" She slid a hand onto his biscep, which he shook off immediately.

"Daisy, I said no! I'm not in the mood!" Sweets snapped, sounding much more harsh then he meant to.

"Okay..." Daisy murmured, but Sweets could hear some hurt in her voice. He would deal with it in the morning, he decided, for now he would sleep.

##################################################################################

Sweets stretched out as he woke up, reaching an arm out to put around Daisy but finding she wasn't there. He blinked over at the empty side of the bed before shaking it off and getting up out of bed. He yawned and cracked his back before heading into the kitchen. There stood Daisy, making herself a bagel.

"Morning, Miss Daisy." He smiled, walking up and starting to put his arms around her from behind before she suddenly walked away.

"Morning, Lance." She said, not looking at him.

"Uh... Lazy Sunday, right?" Sweets said, brushing off her strange behaviour. "We could watch a romantic comedy-"

"Sorry, Lance, I have something today that I can't miss. You will have to spend Lazy Sunday by yourself." She said, handing him the bagel. She looked at him, but there was something strange in her eyes.

"Um... Okay." He said, sitting the bagel aside. He smiled at her and stepped forward, rapping his arms around her. "Well if you have to go, maybe we can hop in the shower together and-"

"Sorry, baby, I'm not in the mood." She said, escaping his arms and walking off. He blinked in her direction as she walked off before she shut the bedroom door behind her. He blinked agian.

What had just happened?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** BOOP. NEW CHAPTER. BEHOLD!**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! PRETTY PLEASE! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Hodgins grinned as he watched his newest spider crawl up a branch on it's new habitat. He had found it at the latest crime scene and it was a breed rare to the site. He was more than happy to give it a new home in his lab. It was a beautiful little thing. Suddenly his phone rang out for his attention. He looked down at it and saw the Sweets ID flash on the screen and answered it.

"Sweets?"

_"Hey, Hodgins, what does it mean when your girlfriend ditches on your Lazy Sunday and gives you the cold shoulder?"_

"...What did you do now?"

"Last night Daisy and I might have had a little... spat."

"Uh-huh... Is she withholding holding sex to?"

_"Well she didn't want have shower sex this morning." _

"Okay, one, too much info there. Two, What exactly did you do to her?"

_"Well last night she was feeling... amorious... and I was tired so I may have blown her off."_

"Uh-huh... Did you yell at her?"

_"I may have raised my voice a little."_

"Sweets, you don't YELL at your pregnant girlfriend!" Hodgins pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"I admit I probably could have handled the situation a little better."_

"You think?"

_"Come on, Hodgins, what do I do?"_

"Okay, uh... Just do something romantic, cute. Get her favorite food, light some candles, rosepetals, things like that."

_"Got it... Thanks, Hodgins, you're a life saver."_

Hodgins looked at the phone as line went dead. That kid had issues.

##################################################################################

Daisy sighed as she walked into the apartment, only to be greeted with romantic music and rose petals leading up to living room. The room was alumanated by only candle light. Sweets stepped out from the kitchen, holding two plates of Thai food. She noticed he was wearing the shirt she had got him two years ago for his birthday, which she had intentionly bought to be a size too small.

"Lance..."

"Hey, Miss Daisy, I got some Thai food from that place you like because I know you can't eat sushi." Sweets smiled at him.

"The place that makes traditional thai food and is run by the old Thailand native? Baby, that's over forty minutes out." Daisy blinked at her boyfriend.

"Well, there is more than just this, come on." Sweets said, dispearing back into the kitchenette with their respective main dishs. She followed and saw that there was a spread of Thai dishes.

"Wait... is that a...?"

"A Durian? Yeah, I tracked down a market that sold them. I personaly think that it smells like sewage but you seem to like them so I figured we could eat this one." Sweets said, gently placing a hand on the pionty fruit.

"Baby, this wonderful." Daisy said, clasping her hands together.

"Thanks, it took most of the day to put together." Sweets said, walking up to her. "So do you forgive me for last night?"

"Yes... What was with that? You never yell at me, or deny sex. You aren't like that. Is something wrong? Is it the weight I've put on?" Daisy asked, putting a hand on her belly.

"No, no, no... It's not that. I was just really tired, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." Sweets said, stepping closer to her.

"I don't like it when you yell. You are such a gentleman all the time... I don't like it when you yell." Daisy murmured, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I know, I'm sorry... I'll try not to do it again, but you need to respect that somenights I won't be in the mood and too tired to... well, y'know."

"I know... and you'll have to except the same thing about me eventually, once I get out of this... horny phase." Daisy laughed.

"I'm okay with that." Sweets smiled.

"Good." She said, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. "Now lets dig into that food, the baby is craving spicy food."

"The baby is weird." Sweets laughed.

"You're weird. Shut up and eat your stir fried crab rice, lightweight." Daisy giggled, sitting down.

#################################################################################

"Morning." Sweets smiled, kissing the back of his girlfriend's bare shoulder.

"Morning, baby." Daisy smiled, pulling the blanket over her chest when she felt the cool morning air on her breasts.

"That was a fun night." Sweets laughed, holding her closer to himself.

"Yes it was, thank you for that." She laughed, turning over to face him before kissing him.

"I made up for my little outburst the other day?" He smiled at her.

"And then some." She smiled mischievously before kissing him again.

"I have to go work..." Sweets said but he found himself kissing her.

"It wouldn't kill you to be late... you can tell them you were late because you were tending to your pregnant girlfriend." Daisy smiled at him with doe eyes.

"I doubt they will care about that." Sweets laughed.

"Fine..." Daisy pouted. "Well we both need a shower... maybe we can just take one together."

"I like the way you think." Sweets smiled, kissing her before she lept out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Sweets laughed and lept out after her, running into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

##################################################################################

"You seem more happy then I would like." Angela laughed at her smiley friend.

"Daisy and I made up, lets leave it at that." Sweets said, biting into his fry.

"Ohhhh, someone got some lovin'." Angela giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Thats a better way of putting it." Sweets chuckled at her, shaking his head.

"The baby didn't bother you?" She asked, nabbing one of his fries.

"You know, I think we are getting used to it." Sweets said, glaring at the fry she took.

"Yeah, that'll happen, especially at this piont in the pregnancy. Soon enough you won't even care if the baby kicks while you... going at it." Angela smiled.

"Good to know. Luckly for us he behaved last night, but he was back to playing soccer with Daisy's spleen by breakfast." He laughed, grinning widely.

"Of course he was." She laughed.

"He's a strong one." Sweets laughed, shaking his head.

"I'll say, Daisy let me feel him kick one time. He is a strong one." Angela laughed, shaking her head as well.

"He's going to be a good kid, I mean I know he hasn't even been born yet but... I can just feel it, y'know?"

"I know... I had the same feeling when I was pregnant with Michael Vincent. I could tell he was going to be a brillant and a good kid, and he is." Angela smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Super short chapter because I'm tired and super cranky because I had to wear a skirt to school today. I hate skirts. A lot.**

** Also, um... I'm sorry if the more... er... sexual context in the last few chapters has made anyone uncomfortable. I just think that Sweets and Daisy's sexually compatiblility is a big reason why they are such a sweet couple. I tried to be as vague as possible, detail wise, but I promise to back off it a bit and focas on some baby fluff and some Christine and others fluff. Promise.**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sweets cooed and lifted little Christine in the air. She giggled happily and failed out her little limbs. Michael laughed at the two, grinning with a smile that was identical to his mother's.

"Are you sure you want to take Parker with you?" Brennan asked, walking up the little group. "It took me a long time to convince Rebecca to let him come down to visit and she won't even let him see Booth."

"Yeah, it'll be a fun time. We're all going to have fun at the park together." Sweets smiled. "It think it'll be a great opportunity for Parker and Christine to play together and it'll be fun for Michael aswell."

"I made a picnic!" Daisy smiled, patting the basket.

"When is Parker getting here, Mommy?" Christine asked as Sweets sat her back down.

"Soon, honey." Brennan smiled and then there was a knocking at the door. "That must be her." She said, trotting over and answering the door. There stood Rebecca, standing there with Parker.

"May I come in?" Rebecca asked.

"Please." Brennan smiled, gesturing for her to enter. The two came in, though Parker was basicly running.

"Hey, Christine!" He smiled as the little girl ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Hello... uh, who is this?" Rebecca asked as she walked in and saw Sweets, Daisy, and Michael Vincent.

"Um, hello there, Rebecca, I'm Sweets, Dr. Lance Sweets. I'm a coworker of Booth's." Sweets smiled and went up to her, holding out a hand to shake, which she did. "This is my girlfriend, Daisy." Sweets said, gesturing to Daisy.

"I see you are... expecting." Rebecca looking at Daisy's swollen belly.

"Yeah, uh, we had a little... accidient. Whoops." Sweets chuckled sheepishly.

"You're a lot like Seely. You ask her to marry you when you found out she was pregnant?"

"Well, uh... we agreed that we would get married, once we had the money to do it." Sweets said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're REALLY a lot like Seely." Rebecca said. "You said you are a doctor. You seem a little young for medical school..."

"I'm not a medical doctor, I'm a psychologist. I have two docrates."

"How old are you, twenty-four?" Rebecca quirked a brow.

"Twenty-eight. But I had them both before I was twenty four, along with my other two degrees." Sweets nodded and Rebecca continued to stare at him.

"What are you? Some kind of genius?" She asked. "You don't seem like the kind of guy that Seely would hang out with."

"I know. It... It, uh, took awhile for us to really bond."

"Mom, you can stop with the interogation. Sweets is really cool." Parker said, giving his mother a look.

"Fine, fine." Rebecca sighed. "So what are you are your girlfriend doing here?"

"We are going to take the kids to the park." Sweets smiled. "I have been helping out with the kids since Booth went to jail."

"You're a good man, a lot like Seely... or at least like the Seely I knew." Rebecca sighed, tipping her head down.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the kids safe. And Parker."

"I'm sure you will." Rebecca nodded. "I have to go, I'll be back for Parker in a week."

"Bye, Mom." Parker smiled at his mother.

"Bye, Parker, be good for Temperance." Rebecca kissed him on the head before taking her exit.

"So... where am I sleeping?" Parker turned to Brennan.

"Down the hall, third door on the left." She smiled and he nodded.

"Thanks, Bones." He smiled, running off and dragging his bag behind him.

"Why does _he_ get to call you Bones?" Sweets pouted and Brennan rolled her eyes.

##################################################################################

"So you and Daisy are having a baby?" Parker asked, sitting next to Sweets on a bench as they both watched as Daisy chased Michael Vincent and Christine.

"Yeah..."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy... Here's a picture." Sweets said, pulling the sonagraph of the baby out of his wallet.

"Cool... Does my Dad know?"

"No... I'm waiting to tell him."

"You are waiting till he is out of jail."

"Yeah..." Sweets nodded, pressing his lips together.

"Sweets... why is Dad in jail?" Parker asked, invoking a sigh from Sweets.

"Thats... compicated, Parker... Just... All you need to know is that you're father didn't do anything wrong. There are some bad people who are falsely accusing him." Sweets said, looking at the ground.

"So he is in jail for a crime he didn't commit? Isn't that a little cliche?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"Just a little, yeah."

"How is Christine handling it?"

"It's... been tough all around." Sweets said, running a hand through his hair. "But she is a little trouper."

"Bones says you have been helping her out a lot..."

"I have..."

"And Christine has been spending a lot of time with you."

"Yeah, don't worry, I will bring you along with us this week, if you want." Sweets smiled and Parker nodded.

"Sounds fun. We can go to the movies, right?"

"Right." Sweets nodded.

"I always did like you." Parker smiled at the shrink.

"Thanks."

"Baby, I can't run anymore." Daisy huffed, jogging up to the pair and putting her hands on her knees as she leaned forward.

"It's alright, I'll take your place." Sweets laughed, standing up. "Sit down, eat a sandwich, and let Parker feel the baby kick."

##################################################################################

"Today with Parker and the others sure was fun, huh, baby?" Daisy asked, sitting her head on Sweets shoulder as he finished up the song he was playing on the paino.

"It was." Sweets smiled, turning and rapping one arm around her and sitting his free hand on her belly.

"He is such a good kid." She smiled back.

"Yeah, he is. We are going to have a lot of fun this week." Sweets said, his grin growing as he felt the baby kick.

"Remember to bring Brennan along when she can go... She needs it, what with Booth's trial being pushed back again." She sighed, cuddling closer to him.

"I will... don't worry." Sweets whispered, kissing her on the top of her head.

"You are so wonderful, Lance." She whispered back, putting a hand over the hand he had on her belly. "So loving and... wonderful."

"So you keep on telling me." Sweets laughed, nuzzling her softly.

"Because it's true." She smiled up at him.

"If you say so."

"I do, I do say so. Shut up." Daisy squatted at him playfully before kissing him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to himself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Another short chapter, very sorry. I seem to be saying this alot... look, um... **

** I just want to say, don't be surprised if updates slow down a little. I... I am really enjoying writing this story, but I am also writing it for the fandom. To make it feel better. And while I love my two regular reviewers, the response has died down a lot. The fandom is moving on, and that's great, it's fantastic. I want to keep Sweets memory alive here but... views and reviews are down... People have moved on. So I'm starting to feel like I am beating a dead horse. It's starting to feel a little piontless. I will finish this but just... don't be surprised if updates start to slow down intill I can get my motivation back incheck... Sorry.**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! **


	22. Chapter 22

Sweets smiled as he joined Parker, Christine and Daisy on the couch. He handed Parker the soda he had been sent to retrieve.

"Thanks, Sweets." Parker grinned, popping the can open before starting to chug it.

"No prob." Sweets said as he rapped an arm around his expecting girlfriend.

"EWWWW, PARKER!" Christine squeaked at Parker when he belched before starting to hit him in the arm over and over with her tiny three yearold hands. Parker laughed as she pummeled his arm with her tiny hits. Sweets started to laugh as well buut seeeing the look that Daisy shot him he stopped and lifted Christine up and put her in his lap.

"Christine, lets not hit Parker." Sweets smiled, bouncing her on his knee before looking over to Parker. "And Parker, uh... just try not to do that a again." Sweets said, a small giggle escaping, earning him a swat from Daisy.

"Parker is gross." Christine said, crossing her arms. "Daddy says that burping is bad manners."

"It is." Sweets nodded.

"You laughed."

"I did, sorry." Sweets said, lifting Christine over to sit by Parker again.

"It's just how boys are, Christine, they entertianed by bodily noises." Daisy said, leaning into the couch.

"Hey!" Sweets and Parker pouted at the accusation

"A boy in my daycare makes fart sounds with his armpits all the time. All the other boys laugh. And when someone farts or burps at lunch all the boys laugh. Like that?" Christine asked, looking up at Daisy.

"Yes, exactly." Daisy nodded. "That's just something you'll have to deal with with a young lady."

"Okay." Christine nodded before cuddling back into her half-brother's side. Sweets and Daisy smiled at the siblings before snuggling back together and lookingg back to the screen as Peter Pan flew into the sky.

#################################################################################

"Hey, what was that earlier, at Brennan's place? Boys are entertianed by bodily noises?" Sweets chuckled as he rapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"She needed to learn." Daisy said, but she wasn't smiling.

"You seem sorta aggitated today? What is this all about? Are you still mad because I laughed when you accidiently burped in the store? I said I was sorry."

"No, baby, thats not it, I'm just little cranky today is all. I have heartburn and the baby's foot is lodged in my liver." Daisy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. We knew this day was coming." Sweets smiled, kissing her on the top of her head. "We'll make it."

"I'm not so sure, I'm pretty sure this baby is trying to kick me to death." Daisy groaned, sitting a hand on her belly.

"Don't be a drama queen, it's not like you." Sweets teased, squeezing her a little closer.

"Shut up." Daisy grumbled, nuzzling his shoulder.

"You hungry? Want something to eat?"

"I always want something to eat, babe." Daisy smiled smally at him.

"Bolony sandwich with pickles?" Sweets asked, standing up.

"Please?" Daisy said, eyes giving a look of thankfullness.

"No problem." Sweets smiled, kissing her forehead before troting over to the kitchen.

##################################################################################

"So when is the shower going to be? I need to know so I get you something." Angela asked before sipping at her drink.

"Yes, I need to know as well." Brennan nodded.

"We haven't picked a date yet." Sweets shrugged, bitting into his sandwich.

"What?" Angela gave him an owlish look and so did Brennan.

"We haven't picked a date yet. We figure we have plenty of time."

"That is very unwise of you, Sweets, Miss Wick is about to enter her seventh month of pregnancy. In a weeks time the baby could survive outside the womb in as a premie. In the case of an unfortunate early deliver, you should be prepared." Brennan said.

"The baby is fine and I want to wait."

"Wait till what?"

"Till Booth gets out." Sweets said and the two women exchanged looks.

"Sweets... we don't know when Booth will get out, or even if we will get him out before he is killed in prison. You shouldn't wait." Brennan said, reaching across the diner table to touch his hand.

"You will get him out, we are getting closer, right?" Sweets asked, looking to Angela.

"Well... I think I have found something but I'm still restoring the last peice of the chip. I found something... strange."

"Strange?"

"I found a death certificate, some guy who died of Leukimia. It doesn't fit with the rest of the blackmail files. I'm hoping more will come up when the rest of the chip is restored." Angela said.

"See? Maybe that will lead to something, right?"

"Maybe, Sweets, but it's a long shot." Angela said, giving him a look of sympathy. "Look, send me your regestry and I'll plan you a baby shower, okay?"

"Okay, I'll do that." Sweets nodded, looking down to his food.

"Good."

"Good." Sweets mumbled back.

"Maybe I could tell Booth about the baby so he can help me decide what to get you." Brennan suggested gently. She really wanted to tell Booth about Sweets' expecting a son. It would really cheer Booth up, which was something they both needed right now, but she didn't want to step on Sweets toes to do it.

"Dr. Brennan, I told you I want to wait." Sweets insisted.

"Wait much longer and you'll be telling him with a baby boy in your arms!" Angela said.

"Angela, Dr. Brennan! Please, respect my wishes! I will let you plan a baby shower but that is it! End of discusstion!" Sweets said, giving the two women a stern look.

"Okay, if you say so."

##################################################################################

"Why won't they leave it alone!?" Sweets seethed, tossing out an arm.

"They are concerned, baby." Daisy said, watching as her boyfriend pace the room rapidly.

"I don't want to tell him intill this ordeal is over with, why can't they understand that!?"

"They just want what they think is best for you. Booth is like your big brother and they know that. This a difficult time for you, and if Booth knew he might be able to help you. They know that to." Daisy said as gently as she could.

"Are you on their side?"

"There are no sides."

"I think there is. I want to wait to tell Booth about the baby, they want to tell him now. It sure FEELS like there is sides." Sweets said, stopping his pacing and crossing his arms.

"Well, then I am on YOUR side." Daisy smiled, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll always on your side, baby, but maybe they have a point."

"I... I'm not saying they don't. I'm saying I want to wait." Sweets whispered, pressing his forehead up against her.

"I hear you, Lance-a-lot." She whispered back. "Lets get to bed, I think you are just a little cranky today. You look exsausted, baby. You had a long day at work."

"Okay..."

"Come on." Daisy said, dragging him over to the bedroom.

"Okay."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So this was a chapter. A short one. **

** Just to be clear on the time line, we are three weeks from the start of season ten at this piont. I'm going fit as many chapters as I can in that three week time line. I'm going to put at least two chapter in the week before the baby shower, the two weeks after that, there is no telling :P**

** Thanks for all the reviews, I really apreciate it. I'm sorry if a sound like some sort of whiny review hound. I just really like feed back, especially on stories like this. This story is lighter then most of my stories, for the most part. Even though people say I'm good at fluff and humor, it's something I'm sorta new to, so... yeah -u-" Really worried I'll screw up.**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, where is Baby Boy Shrink, he's not in his office." Caroline asked a random agent.

"He's in the breakroom, I think his girlfriend is there with him." The agent replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Great." She groaned, heading over to breakroom. The last thing she wanted was to get between the two love birds. She had heard he had gotten back together with Daisy, though with all honesty she had seen it coming from a mile away. She might not be their biggest fan, but they were a cute couple. She walked into the breakroom and saw Sweets and Daisy there, Daisy with here back towards her.

"Oh, hey, Caroline!" Sweets smiled and Daisy turned around and smiled at her as well. Caroline's eyes widened slightly when she saw the other woman's very pregnant state.

"Looks like duty calls." Daisy said before giving Lance a kiss. "See you at home tonight, Lance-a-lot." She said before leaving.

"What was THAT?" Caroline asked, walking up to Sweets.

"What was what?" Sweets asked, sitting down his coffee.

"THAT." She gestured to the direction Daisy left.

"Daisy?"

"No, the tooth fairy. Yes, Daisy! She's pregnant?"

"Yeah, has been for awhile."

"CLEARLY!" She said, putting her hands no her hips. "Why didn't you tell me, cherie?"

"You wanted to know?"

"_Yes._" Caroline groaned. "When did this happen?"

"Well the sex happened like seven months ago, but I only found out nearly three months ago." Sweets said like he was talking about the weather or what he was going to eat for dinner.

"And you didn't think to come and tell your ol' friend Caroline 'Hi, how ya doing. By the way, I got my ex-girlfriend pregnant!'"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you wanted to know."

"Can you at least tell me you told Booth about this?"

"...I haven't told him- OW!" Sweets whined when Caroline smacked him in the shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She shouted, smacking his shoulder over and over and over. "Have you lost your ever loving mind!? That man is your family, you tell your family about these things!"

"Stop hitting me!" He whined and she ceased her actions. "I am waiting intill we clear Booth's name to tell him about the baby."

"You better, because if I find out that you haven't told him once this whole mess is over there will be severe consiquences for you. Got it?" Caroline asserted.

"Got it." Sweets said with a nod and a gulp.

"Good, now come on, I need you testify for mental state of the perp from the Henderson case." Caroline said, snatching him by the wrist and dragging him off.

##################################################################################

Angela peeked into the bone room to see Daisy standing there, looking down at the bones like she wasn't really looking at them at all. Daisy had been spacy all day and Brennan was close to firing her so they had sent her in to find out what was wrong before Daisy lost her job.

"Hey, Daisy!" Angela smiled, walking in. Daisy jumped slightly before looking up at Angela.

"Oh, hey, Angela, what are you doing here?"

"We... are going on a drive." Angela said and Daisy's smile dropped, knowing what this was about.

"Right."

"Come on." Angela said, waving a hand. Soon enough, they were in Angela's van and pulling away from the Jeffersonian.

"So..." Daisy said, biting her lip. "Are you going to fire me for Dr. Brennan?"

"No, nonono, Daisy, no. That's not it." Angela shook her head. "They wanted me to talk to you so that you _don't_ get fired."

"Right..." Daisy nodded, looking down at the dash.

"You want to tell me what's got you all distracted?"

"It's just... alot of things. With the pregnancy and with Lance." Daisy sighed.

"Did you two get in a fight?"

"No- no, nothing like that." Daisy shook her head. "I'm just having some image issues with the pregnancy and the heartburn has started and the burping, along with the gas- and the weight. I look like a swallowed an over blow ballon. I feel so..." Daisy made a face of displeasure. "Eh. And Lance, he has been so nice and understanding about it. He has been doing so much for me and Dr. Brennan and Christine and he has been working so hard. I wish I could do something for him, he has been so sweet."

"I see." Angela nodded. "Have you tried just giving him a nice evening, ending with a little... whoopy?"

"We haven't had sex in a week and a half." Daisy groaned, rubbing her face. "That's longest we have ever NOT had sex while we have been together. Ever. Either he's too tired or I'm too tired or I'm cranky and it's just... There's no time."

"Week and a half, wow... you to have sex a lot, don't you?"

"We used to..." Daisy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Right, that. Okay, look, I'm going to give you some advice, okay?" Angela said and Daisy nodded. "If you really want to threat Sweets, you are going to have to trick him."

"Trick him?" Daisy asked, drawing her brows together. "That sounds wrong."

"No, it's perfectly normal. It'll be great practice for when you get married." Angela waved a nonchalant hand. "What you have to do is get everything set up, make yourself all pretty, whatever you have to do. Then, you call him all in a panic, make up some wild excuse for him to come home and then he'll drive over and BOOM. You surprise him with a romantic little evening."

"You think it'll work?" Daisy asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah, I've done it to Hodgins tons of times." Angela said before biting the inside of her lip. "So... I bet you and Sweets have some interesting stories. Sex stories, that is."

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, yeah... just, y'know, it's been awhile sense I've heard a good story. Brennan and I have told all our old stories and now we are both married..." Angela said, tilting her head slightly.

"You want to hear some sex stories, don't you?"

"Please? Each time I ask Sweets about his sexlife he turns red and sputters like an old car. But you can tell me, girl-to-girl, right?"

"Of coarse." Daisy grinned and Angela grinned back at her.

##################################################################################

"Daisy!" Sweets wheezed, bursting into the apartment. Daisy had called him, babbling on about some emergency. He had came home right away. But instead of finding the apartment in ruins or Daisy on the floor he found that the apartement was fine. The lights were dimmed and there were candles lit all over the place.

Suddenly, Daisy stepped out from the kitchenette, wearing a red, lacy bra and panties and had a red, see-through scarf over slung over her shoulders. She leaned against the wall and gave him a smile that he recongized very well.

"D-Daisy? What's going on?" Sweets asked, feeling his heart beat pick up even more. She walked up to him and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh... don't talk, just relax." She smiled, grabbing him by the shoulders and leading him over to the couch.

"How am I supposed to relax when you are standing infront of me all almost naked?" Sweets asked, sitting down. "Is something wrong? Is this some sort of pregnancy thing?"

"No..." Daisy smiled, straddling his lap and giving him a kiss.

"...What are you doing?" Sweets asked, looking up at her.

"Just doing something nice for my amazing boyfriend." Daisy said, kissing him again.

"Daisy, I have to work. I came over because I thought-"

"Damnit, Lance!" Daisy pouted, getting up from his lap and walking to the other side of the couch table.

"Whoah! What I do?"

"I'm trying to something sweet and sexy and romantic for you, which is really hard when you nearly seven months pregnant, but you are just...!" She flailed out her arms.

"I'm... sorry?"

"You should be!"

"Daisy... what is this about?"

"I... I really wanted to do something special... you have been so nice to me... I just wanted to repay the favor..." Daisy pouted and looked at the floor.

"Oh..." Sweets blinked. "You didn't have to do that, baby."

"I want to!" She said. "You have been so nice and you make me feel beautiful even though I'm all hormonal, gassy, and swollen..."

"I see..." Sweets nodded, standing up and walking over to her. "You know you are always beautiful to me." Sweets said before giving her a peck on the lips. "You know... I already came over here, and you got all this planned and set up... Now that I think about it, it would be stupid to leave now."

"Really?" She asked, giving him a hopeful look.

"Really."

"Okay, now sit down," She said, sitting him back on the couch. "And enjoy the ride."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Okay... so this was... this was a chapter. A weird one. I'm sorry, I am watching that movie ****Sextape****, the one with Jason Segel? I'm sure you can imagine... yeah. Next chapter will be better. Promise! Double Promise!**

**Review! Or not. I would like it if you did.**


	24. Chapter 24

Sweets smiled and squeezed his girlfriend tighter as he woke up. She half-giggled half-cooed when he did so.

"Good morning." Sweets murmured into her ear before kissing her on her jaw by her ear.

"Good morning, baby." Daisy said, turning over so she could face him. "So... did you have fun last night?"

"Definetly." Sweets smiled before feeling the baby kick through Daisy's belly, which was pressed his. "Morning to you to, little man." Sweets said, placing a hand on her bump.

"This is so... great. Do we have to go to work today?" Daisy asked, kissing him near his lips.

"Yes." Sweets smiled, moving the hand that was on her belly to the small of her back.

"Or we could just stay in bed all day." She smiled slyly before starting to trail kisses down his neck.

"As much fun as that sounds," Sweets laughed, pulling away from her, "I have to get ready for work."

"Fine. Don't forget that we have our first Lamaze class today, you can't miss it."

"I won't forget." Sweets said, kissing her forehead before shuffling out of bed.

"Lance, I'm serious! If you miss that class you are sleeping on the couch intill the baby is born!"

"I know, I know." Sweets smiled. "Want waffles?"

"Please."

##################################################################################

Sweets felt his stomach turn as the video continued. They were half way through their first Lamaze class and they were curtently watching a birthing video. It was gross, it really was. The miracle of life, however wonderful, was really freaking discusting. Eventually the video ended and the woman teaching the class flipped off the screen.

"Okay, we are going to have a short break and when we get back started we are going to cover some relaxation technics." The woman smiled. "Feel free to talk amongst yourselves."

The couples all stood up and started to mull around the room. Sweets personally felt a little awkward. Most of the couples here were married or older than him and Daisy.

"Hello, there! You said your name was Daisy, right?" A woman asked, walking up to the couple with her husband.

"Yes! I'm Daisy, this is my boyfriend, Lance." Daisy smiled, patting Lance's arm.

"Hi." Sweeets waved awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Michelle and this is my husband, Tim." Michelle smiled.

"Hello."

"So what brings you here? You two don't seem like the planned pregnancy type." Tim said, tilting his head.

"Noooo, we had a little... oppsy while we were broken up and... here we are." Daisy said, sitting a hand on her belly.

"We understand." Michelle smiled, taking her husband's hand.

"You... do?" Sweets blinked.

"Well, Michelle and I were seperated for a few months and you know what they, absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Tim said, squeezing her hand.

"We bumped into eachother a few times and, well... I got pregnant. It was just what we needed. They say baby's can fix marriages."

"Great for you." Daisy smiled.

"So what do you do? That's a fancy suit, there." Tim said, looking Sweets up and down.

"I'm a FBI psychologist and agent." Sweets said, moving his jacket so his badge showed.

"Oh wow..." Michelle blinked. "Aren't you a little young to by a shrink? Let alone an agent?"

"I... did ever well in school."

"He's a genius." Daisy said, kissing his cheek.

"And... well it took me awhile to decide to become an agent, it's complicated. I worked with the FBI for a good... five or six years before I became an agent, even so I'm still mostly a profiler."

"How old are you?" Tim blinked.

"Twenty-eight." Sweets blushed.

"Jeez, she wasn't kidding when she said you were a genius."

"She wasn't."

"So... how did you two meet?" Michelle asked.

"Lance was working with a coworker on a case that I was also working on." Daisy said, smiling kindly. "I'm an intern at the Jeffersonian institute. I'm working on my doctorate in forensic anthropology. I tried to lift him up and flip him over and he stopped me by putting a hand on my forehead."

"That's..."

"Strange, we know." Sweets chuckled.

"Just a little."

"Well, what about you?" Sweets asked, putting on a friendly grin. The couples chatted for a few more minutes intill class started back up.

"Okay, we are going to start with some breathing excersises." The teacher smiled, placing her hands together. "I need you to stand face to face with your partners." All the couples did so. "Now I need you to take each other's hands." Everyone complied. "Now I'm going to talk you through these, now..."

The rest of the class went well. They had managed to make it through the class with minimal embarrassment, which in itself was a minor miracle. One of the other mothers did have a bit of an indigestion issue, resulting in some rather embrassing body sounds, but it was taken and good spirit, and it helped break any ice that was left in the group of couples. They couldn't wait to come back next week.

################################################################################

"What's up, wild man?" Angela smirked as Sweets entered her office. He blinked at her.

"I came to see what you have on Booth's case." He said slowly. "...Wild man?"

"Daisy and I had a talk the other day." Angela smiled her classic, Angela smile that was halfway between a smirk and a smile. He recognized that smile. That was the smile she wore when she was talking/thinking about sex.

"What did she tell you?" Sweets gave her a owlish look.

"Many, many things." Angela grinned. "You two had alot of sex in inapprotiate places."

"Oh God..." Sweets groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"I knew you were a wild man under that tightass exterior. I knew it." Angela continued to grin and Sweets glared at her.

"You...!" Sweets let out a huff through his nose. "Booth's case? The consperacy?"

"Right..." Angela nodded with a chuckle before turning serious. "I have uncovered more stuff on that dead guy, he is starting to look a little shadey. I'll know more when the rest is restored."

"Right." Sweets sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "That's it?"

"Yeah... Sorry, sweetie, I know you want to close this up so you can tell him about the baby."

"And Dr. Brennan and Christine need him." Sweets said. "I can't replace him. We need him back."

"I know, Sweets. You are going a great job helping them and don't worry, we will get him out. Soon."

"I sure hope so." Sweets sighed, shaking his head and walking off.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short chapter because I'm tired and unmotivated by the **_**extremely**_** unwelming response to the last chapter. Not that I blame you, the last chapter sorta sucked. But still, only one review? Damn... Whatever... Just, please review, my psyche needs a pick-me-up desprately.**


	25. Chapter 25

"This is going to be so much fun!" Daisy squeed with happiness.

"Yes, now calm down." Angela laughed and Daisy nodded and sat on the couch.

"I'm very much so looking forward to this." Brennan smiled.

"I can't believe I'm having a baby shower!" Daisy grinned, clasping her hands together.

"That must be Cam." Angela said when there was a knock at the door. But when she opened it, it was not her boss but two young women. "Uh... who are you?"

"Oh! Hi, Chrissie! Hi, Janet!" Daisy waved at the two women.

"Oh, it's you..." Brennan blinked at the young women as they entered the living space.

"Hey there." Chrissy smiled. "Nice to see you again. By the way, we are so sorry about the whole Mrs. Sweets thing, Lance told us who you were later."

"It's alright." Brennan nodded.

"WHO are they? I feel left out here." Angela said.

"Oh, sorry, we were Lance's roomates before he moved out when he got that job at the community center. He told us you were having your baby shower today, Daisy, so we decided to head over and drop off a little something. We can't stay long. Work, y'know?" Chrissie shrugged.

"I understand." Daisy nodded as Janet sat a gift rapped box on the counter with the other gifts. "Thank you for coming over though."

"Anything for the famous Daisy Wick." Chrissie smiled.

"You are really lucky, Lance is a great guy. In the months that he lived with us he was such a gentleman." Janet said.

"He never even left his underwear on the floor, our new roomate does that and it's so gross."

"I know." Daisy laughed.

"You know eachother?" Brennan asked, looking between Daisy and the two girls.

"Lance introduced us." Daisy smiled.

"We stayed friends for a bit after he moved out. We don't talk much lately, though, but he has obviously been very busy." Chrissie giggled, wiggling her brows.

"He has." Daisy laughed.

"We really need to get going." Janet said.

"Right. Sorry to leave so quick."

"It's fine." Daisy waved a nonchalant hand.

"Good bye, call us when it's over!" Chrissie smiled, heading towards the door. Just as she opened the door, Cam appeared.

"Oh, hello... do I have the wrong place?"

"No, come on in, Cam!" Angela called and Cam did so, slidding past the two women as they slid out.

"Who were they?"

"Just old friends." Daisy said. "Come on in and sit down."

"Right." Cam said, sitting down her gift with the others before taking a seat.

"I wonder how the guys are doing with the kiddos." Angela smiled.

#################################################################################

"Okay, everyone in the car!" Hodgins hollered and Michael and Christine ran into the car and piled in. Sweets quickly jumped into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Michael Vincent asked his father as he got infront of the wheel.

"It's a surpise." Hodgins grinned, making the children groan.

"Come onnnn..."

"Sorry."

"It's better if it's a surprise." Sweets laughed. "Now what music do you want to listen to?"

_ Twenty minutes later... _

"CHUCK E CHEESE'S!" Christine and Michael Vincent squealed as they pulled up to the building. The men flinched at their high pinched screams.

"This is awesome!" Michael laughed, bouncing in his seat.

"I haven't been but I hear it's fun." Christine grinned.

"Hey, the girls get to play games, why can't we?" Hodgins grinned.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm a killer skiiball player. I'll get us plenty of tickets while you guys play." Sweet grinned, unbuckling himself.

"Awesome!" The kids chirped in unison. The adults got out of the car and the kids weren't far behind. After waiting in line for fifteen minutes, they were in. Hodgins payed for some tokens and found themselves a table.

"Okay, I'm going to order us pizza, when it's ready I'll call you all over." Sweets smiled.

"Pizza!" The children cheered.

##################################################################################

"Hey, you are good at this." Angela laughed as Daisy took off her blindfold. "When I did blindfolded daipering I totally bombed it."

"Thanks." Daisy said, grinning her special grin.

"I'll admit, Daisy did well but I think we all agree that _I_ won." Brennan said, crossing her arms.

"Of coarse, sweetie." Angela laughed, shaking her head.

"So what's next?" Daisy smiled at her friends/superiors.

"Oncie decorating, then presents." Cam said.

"Let's do it." Daisy said, holding onto her belly as she got up to go the oncie decorating station. Soon, all the women got to work on their indivisual designs and after about twenty minutes they had all finished up.

"Okay... What do you think?" Angela said, holding up her work. The little oncie was drawn on to look like one of Sweets' suits.

"Awhhh..." Daisy cooed before holding up her own, which had a duck drawn on it. "I thought it would be appropriate."

"It's wonderful." Cam laughed before showing hers. She had drawn a badge on her's that said 'My Daddy Works at the FBI'.

"I think I did well on mine." Brennan said, holding up hers, which had an infants skeleton drawn it, everything lined up to where the bones would actually be.

"I love them all! Thank you, guys!" Daisy said, feeling tears in her eyes as her hormones swelled up.

"Calm down, we haven't even opened the gifts, at least wait intill cake to cry." Angela smiled, patting Daisy's back.

"Right, right." Daisy nodded, wipping at her eyes. "Lets get into those presents."

"Great, I'll get them." Angela said, getting up and getting the gifts, it took a few trips but she got everything over.

"Okay, so this one is a group gift from the other interns, right?" Daisy asked, picking up a rather large bag.

"Yeah, they couldn't come in so they all pitched in to get you something." Angela nodded.

"Cool." Daisy said before ripping out the paper and looking into the bag. "Ooohhh, a baby bath." Daisy said, taking the box from the bag.

"You can use that in the sink when he's little and once he gets bigger you can sit it in the tub."

"Cool." Daisy smiled, sitting it aside. "Oh, there are a few oncies in here!" She said, taking them out. "They are so cute!"

"They are." Angela laughed.

"Okay, so this one is from...?" Daisy said, dragging over the next gift, which was a rather large box.

"Me. That one is from me." Cam waved a hand.

"Great." Daisy said, opening up the present. "A baby swing? Dr. Saroyan, this is awesome!"

"Glad you like it, it wasn't cheap. You can make it up to me by working tomorrow, Dr. Wells can't make it tomorrow so I need a replacement."

"Can do." Daisy grinned before picking up the next gift. "This is from... Dr. Brennan." She said before looking into the bag. "Oh, a daiper bag!"

"Yes, I thought you would enjoy the design on it." Brennan smiled. "Look in the bg."

"Oh, it's full of supplies and... what's this?" Daisy asked, picking a plastic card out from the bag. "A gift card to Baby's R Us? Thanks, Dr. Brennan, how much is on it?"

"One thousand dollars."

"What!?" All the other women gasped, giving her a wide eyed look.

"It's not that much, for me at least. Since I knew that you and Sweets don't have much money, I figured that you could use it to buy a crib and anything else you may need."

"Oh my God, Dr. Brennan!" Daisy said, giving the woman a hug. Brennan looked breifly uncomfortable before smiling and hugging the woman back.

##################################################################################

It was getting late, they had just left Chucky E Cheese's. Christine was only half awake and Michael was still a little squirmy. All was quiet in the car. The radio was off. Everyone was happy, their bellies full of overpriced, greasy pizza. Everything was peaceful intill...

_Pffftttttttttttt_

"EWWWWW!" Christine shrieked, covering her nose and glaring at Michael Vincent, who started to giggle.

"Michael!" Hodgins coughed, trying to focus on the road.

"Oh my _God_!" Sweets wheezed, trying to wave the smell away. "How does such a little boy make such a horrible smell!?"

"Sorry!" Michael Vincent giggled. "The pizza is making me fart." He laughed before letting one go again.

"_STOP IT!_" Christine gagged.

"_ROLL DOWN THE WINDOWS!_"

"_I'm trying!_"

All hell broke loose in the car. Michael's turbulent little tummy provided them with an unpleasant ride all the way home. Hodgin's had decided that Michael wasn't eating pizza at Chucky E Cheese ever again. Eventually, they got home and they all practicly lept from the car. Christine promptly vomited as soon as she got out of the car and Sweets, seeing the vomit, threw up right after her.

"We shall never speak of this again!" Sweets wheezed.

"Agreed."

##################################################################################

"So, how was the shower?" Sweets asked, rapping his arms around his dear Daisy.

"It went great, baby, I'll tell you more about it later." Daisy smiled. "I'm pretty worn out."

"So am I." Sweets nodded.

"Why... does your breath smell like barf?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Sweets pouted before stalking over towards the bedroom. Daisy giggled and trotted after him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Tired... It's late... I'm preparing for Halloween, so that why this up so late. My brain is bursting. Loved the reviews... uh... yeah... What was I talking about?**

** Review, my ducklings! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Daisy awoke to the feeling of something being pressed against her baby bump and soft whispering by a voice she recognized very well. She opened her eyes and looked down to see her Lance cradling her baby bump and whispering to it affectionately.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him softly.

"Just talking to little man." Sweets smiled before kissing her stomach.

"You're cute." Daisy smiled, tilting her head at her partner.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Sweets teased, moving up and kissing her softly on the mouth.

"Silly." Daisy giggled, poking his nose. "And adorable."

"Still sounds like you."

"Shut up." Daisy laughed, pushing him off of her and getting up.

"Nooo, don't leave." Sweets whined. "It's Lazy Sunday. Get back here. Come back to me." Sweets spread out his arms to her.

"No." Daisy chuckled, shaking her head. "You get up. Don't you want to see the baby shower gifts?"

"Yes..." Sweets said, getting up slowly. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, then you can show me."

"And don't worry, baby, after that we can lay on the couch with a movie, take a nap." Daisy smiled as him and he grinned at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"You are _awesome_." Sweets laughed as he trotted off.

"Meet me in the baby's room!" Daisy chirped, exiting the bedroom and heading towards the baby's room. She felt her heart flutter when she said 'baby's room', it was still so amazing. They had a baby room, for a baby. Their baby. She looked over at the wall Angela had painted. She still loved that wall, it was so pretty. After a minute Sweets joined her.

"Alrighty then, what do we got?" Sweets gave her his normal, dimpled grin and clapped his hands together.

"Well, it's not much because it was such a small shower but we got a baby bath from the other interns, a baby swing from Dr. Saroyan, one of those baby bouncer-playset-thingys from Angela, we got some clothes from various people, and a daiper bag and a giftcard for one thousand dollars from Dr. Brennan." She said, picking up or patting each item as she listed them. Sweets eyes went wide at the last item on the list.

"O-one THOUSAND dollars!?"

"Yes, she said we could use it to buy the rest of the furniture we need." Daisy smiled. "It's that so awesome!?"

"Yeah, oh my God." Sweets laughed, covering his mouth.

"I know, right?" Daisy smiled, rapping her arms around his neck.

"This is amazing." Sweets kissed her on the lips.

"It is. We can find a cheap set and still have enough money to buy more clothes for the baby... it's perfect." Daisy smiled, kissing him back.

"Totally." Sweets said, pulling her closer to herself. "Now... how about that movie and nap?"

################################################################################

"We should probably get up to eat." Daisy murmured, snuggling her face into her boyfriends neck.

"But we're so comfortable." Sweets murmured back, his voice heavy with sleepiness. He had only awoken from his nap minutes ago.

"I know. I don't want to move."

"Me neither."

"The baby is getting hungry." She whispered and the baby kicked so hard Sweets felt it.

"So one of us should get up."

"Well, it should be you. I'm all tired and pregnant." Daisy said, giving him an innocent look.

"Evil." Sweets laughed, getting up and heading over to the kitchenette.

"Come back soon, I need my Lance-a-lot here to keep me warm." Daisy called.

"I'm gonna order a pizza, I know we got a coupon for that place on fifth, where is it?"

"The drawer!"

"Which one?"

"The one with the loose handle!"

"And which one is that?"

"The one by the oven!"

"Which one?"

"The one on the left!"

"Haha! Got it!" Sweets said, holding up the coupon in triumph. "Time for pizza!"

##################################################################################

"This place makes the best pizza. Why don't we order from there more often?" Daisy asked, biting into the pizza again.

"Because it's expensive, Daisy, the place is old and it's founder was a second-generation Italian. Their pizza is _awesome_." Sweets said, munching on the crust of his slice.

"I don't care. I could eat this pizza everyday and die happy." She said, letting out a small, happy moan-like sound.

"I think you are thinking with your stomach there." Sweets laughed, using one of his bare feet to rub one of her own.

"Well my stomach is right."

"No." He smiled, poking her on the nose.

"The baby likes it." She smiled, rubbing her belly.

"I'm sure he does, this stuff is good." Sweets said, gesturing with his slice.

"His favorite food is pizza, just like his daddy." She said, tilting her head at him with her special smile as she rubbed her foot against his.

"Yes." Sweets said, using his foot to rub her's back. She then started to slide her foot up his pajama pants. "Daisy, it's only one in the afternoon."

"So...?" Daisy said, feigning innocence as her foot slid further up his pants.

"Excellent arguement." Sweets said, taking off his shirt before she removed her foot and leaned over the table to kiss him.

##################################################################################

"You called?" Brennan said as she entered Angela's office.

"Yeah, the rest of the chip from the nipple ring finished restoring." Angela said, bringing up a mirade of info onto the Angelatron's screen.

"That is wonderful news, but I don't see why that requires my presence." Brennan said, drawing her brows together.

"It does because I found something." Angela said, tapping away at her tablet.

"What did you find?"

"More on that dead guy, Cooper. This guy is really shady. Look how fast he progressed through the EPA **(AN: Or wherever it was he worked, my memory is fuzzy on it.)**. It's very suspious and the wierder thing is how suddenly he died. He was doing well with chemo. No miracle case but he doing okay but then, poof, he falls into a coma and dies after a round of chemo."

"You think he was murdered?"

"I thinks it's worth looking into. There is a lot of info on Cooper here, this death might be the piont of orgin for this WHOLE thing." Angela said.

"I will talk to Caroline about getting a court order to exsume his remains." Brennan said with that look she got on her face when she was onto something, turning to leave before turning back to Angela. "Thank you, Angela, this amazing work."

"Thanks, I'm going to keep on looking. Maybe if we are lucky will will find something that will clear Booth."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Okaayyyy... so short chapter, very sorry. I have been thinking... Um...**

** I was thinking about some of the reviews I had gotten and... I was thinking that maybe, just maybe I could... write a little sequeal to this. Now I know I already wrote an AU oneshot where Sweets lived but... I am considering writing a sequel to this were Sweets lived. I'm pretty torn about it so I'm asking you, my darling duckies, should I? Should I write a sequel? Or should I end it where this story ends? Which will be the next chapter, by the way. I really need some help here. I drowning in thought. Would I be pushing it if I wrote the sequel or...?**

** But yeah, REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

"Helllooo. Hellloooooooooooooooooooo." Christine said into Daisy's belly, making Daisy laugh from the ticklish feeling that it gave her. Sweets smiled a he watched Christine try to talk to his unborn child.

"Angela called me, she said she found something interesting on the chip, so I have to go." Brennan said, walking through her living room. "You can watch Christine, right?"

"Sure. Isn't Coopers body supposed to come in today?"

"No, it comes in tommorrow." She said before leaving.

"Okay, Christine, we got the day together." Sweets grinned, picking her up and sitting her in his lap. "So what do you want to play?"

"Board games!" Christine laughed. "We have bunches of board games!"

"Board games it is!" Sweets said, lifting her up in the air. Christine squealed happily as Sweets carried over to the cabinet where they kept the boardgames, making airplane noises.

"Which boardgame should we play first, huh?" Sweets asked, sitting her down infront of the cabinet.

"Hmmmm..." Christine said, her tiny face clenching with thought before she snatched up Candyland. "This one! Candyland! Candyland!"

"An excelent choice!" Sweets grinned.

"Candyland? I love that game!" Daisy said, standing up.

"Awesome, lets do this."

##################################################################################

"H-how did she beat me?" Sweets asked, looking wide eyed at the gameboard while Daisy and Christine giggled at him.

"Baby, she's three. Does it really matter?" Daisy giggled, rubbing her belly.

"No, I just... I don't... how...?" Sweets sputtered, face filled with an adorable confusion.

"Daddy always said I was like a cardshark but with boardgames." Christine giggled, swinging her feet back and forth.

"We'll just see about that. Lets go again."

_twenty minutes later... _

"HOW!?"

"Lance, it's just a boardgame."

"B-but... but she..." Sweets pouted.

"I told ya so!" Christine giggled, making her game peice dance.

"Alrighty then... Shoots and Ladders! Thats my game, lets play that and see how you fare." Sweets said, staring Christine down. Christine smirked back a smirk that looked like one of her father's smirks.

"Oh no..." Daisy said, shaking her head.

##################################################################################

"How did she beat me at EVERY game?" Sweets asked sitting down on the couch.

"She warned you, baby." Daisy said, kissing the top of his head before taking a sseat beside him.

"I did." Christine giggled as she climbed into Sweets lap.

"I still think you cheated."

"Uncle Sweets, I'm three." Christine giggled harder.

"Fine, fine. Lets just watch this movie." Sweets pouted.

"Uncle Sweets is making pouty face, Daisy."

"What should we do about it, Christine?" She asked in a tone that suggested they had both knew that to do.

"Let's tickle him!" Christine squealed.

"Yeah!"

"What!?" He squeaked before the two ladys started to tickle him, making him howl with laughter. "Stop! St-stop! D-d-daisy! St-stop!" He laughed on as they tickled him.

"You gotta say the magic words!" Christine said, ticking him under his arms.

"Please! Please, stop!" Sweets laughed and they stopped. "You're both evil." Sweets said, rapping his arms around himself.

"You're silly, Uncle Sweets." Christine said, hugging onto Sweets.

"No, you are."

"Can we do something this weekend, Uncle Sweets?" Christine asked, batting her eyelashes up at him.

"Sure, we can go to the park." Sweets smiled.

"And we can ride those paddle boats you love so much." Daisy added.

"Really?" Christine asked, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Sweets said, giving the girl a hug.

################################################################################

"What was is that you wanted me to see?" Brennan asked as she walked into Angela's office.

"You know the guy who put Booth in jail?" Angela asked, typing on her tablet.

"Yes?"

"Is this him?" Angela asked, pulling up an image on her screen.

"Yes... Where did you find this?" Brennan blinked.

"The chip. He has commited fraud, taken brides... And a bunch of other stuff... Bad stuff." Angela said, pulling the info up.

"Angela, this is great work... Wait... So we have information on his man?" Brennan said slowly to make she understood. "Information that we could use to blackmail him... into releasing Booth?"

"Yes... We do." Angela sighed, biting on the inside of her lip.

"Should we... use it?"

"That's your choice, sweetie."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Just a short little chapter to rap up this little story. Good? I thinks it's good.**

** So... I have decided to write the sequel. Even though no one will read it, I'm already writing chapter in my head. So... yeah.**

** REVIEW, my ducks.**


End file.
